


101 Yoditos AU Asks

by Lailuva



Series: 101 Yoditos AU [3]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: 101 Yoditos AU, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Worldbuilding, don't worry about the high chapter count they're all very short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 06:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 148
Words: 31,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28467141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lailuva/pseuds/Lailuva
Summary: All the asks and contributions on the Tumblr I got for the 101 Yoditos AU.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Cara Dune & Grogu | Baby Yoda, Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda, Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda & IG-11, Din Djarin & Kuiil, Grogu | Baby Yoda & Omera, Grogu | Baby Yoda & Winta
Series: 101 Yoditos AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065464
Comments: 67
Kudos: 99





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlamorousGamine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlamorousGamine/gifts), [Pom_Rania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pom_Rania/gifts), [MsJody13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsJody13/gifts), [rpcvliz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rpcvliz/gifts), [ofcomingforthbyday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofcomingforthbyday/gifts), [TheKeeperofBabyYoda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKeeperofBabyYoda/gifts).



> Figuring out how to organize the 101 Yoditos AU on a non-Tumblr site has been interesting. For all those short asks and worldbuilding things and such, I thought it would be easiest to just collect them into a single multi-chapter work.
> 
> If I know your Tumblr username & AO3 name I will mark the work as a gift for you so you can be "tagged" for your contributions. Please let me know if you want your name added or not added.
> 
> All posts were originally on my Tumblr, [ooops-i-arted](https://ooops-i-arted.tumblr.com/tagged/101%20yoditos%20au).

glamorousgamine: When the 101 all want to ask for Din for the same thing, do they call out "Hey Da- Hey Dad- Hey D- Hey Dad" or is it a united chorus of "HEY DAD"

ooops-i-arted: It varies. Usually it’s just an endless chorus of “Dad Dad Dad Dad Dad Dad Dad Dad Dad Dad” while they patter around but if Din shows up with like a bucket of frogs or something it’s just one massive deafening **“DAD”** before he’s completely swarmed by Yoditos.


	2. Chapter 2

pomrania: Does he eventually realize he needs some more people to help co-parent all the Yoditos; and if so, how long does it take him, and who are they? 

ooops-i-arted: From personal experience I can say there is only so many times hearing your name called in a row by the same adorable little voices nonstop that one can stand, no matter how much you love them, so…..I don’t think it would take very long.

Kuiil is confused by Din’s sudden call but figures hey, it must be important; Cara and Omera get a call too, and all have the same message: meet me at these coordinates on Sorgan. They all come and have an awkward so-how-do-you-know-Din chitchat and then the Razor Crest arrives and out pour 101 Yoditos, and one Din begging them please, _please_ watch them, just five minutes, I JUST WANT TO GO TO THE BATHROOM IN PRIVATE, _PLEASE_


	3. Chapter 3

Anonymous: do you have names for at least some of the Yoditos

ooops-i-arted: Hmm. Since OG Yodito hasn’t even been named yet we don’t really have a peek into Din’s Naming Yoditos Process yet so I’m kind of hesitant to make a decision yet. (Although I am extremely partial to the idea of OG Yodito being named Kuiil.) So far I’ve kind of just thought he might be practical enough to call them Solus, T’ad, Ehn etc. in Mando’a (1 2 3) and/or Aurek, Besh, Cresh, etc. (ABC) in Basic.

Or maybe they’ll all just be Womp Rat 1-100. I’m open to ideas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted before we knew about Grogu, obviously. They did get named....eventually.


	4. Chapter 4

glamorousgamine: How would Din deal with being a jungle gym for the Womprat 101? I imagine “Climb Mt. Djarin” is a popular game for them

ooops-i-arted: Honestly the other 40% of my inspiration for this AU was just the mental image of a completely stoic Din absolutely swarmed by Yoditos, so….

Most of the time he is very chill about it. The armor protects him from the 1,212 claws that are on him, and well, the alternative is them tearing up the ship. He’s happy to let them all climb Mt. Djarin if it keeps them from absolutely destroying every button in the cockpit, or worse deciding to practice their levitation skills on anything in the vicinity, which includes him.

Plus he can still play this game and catch some sleep while they’re entertained. Cara once walked over to a pile of Yoditos and spent five minutes trying to figure out if Din was lying under there or not.

Cara: Aren’t you worried about suffocating under there?  
Din: If this is how I go, this is how I go.

#oh to be crushed under a pile of yoditos. truly the dream.


	5. Chapter 5

Anonymous: some name ideas for Yoditos. for boys: Eli, Asher, Ezra etc. for girls: Cara(oh yeah), Aria,Leah etc. see if you like any of these.

ooops-i-arted: Well it’s not what I would want, it’s what Din would want, since he’d be naming them in-story. :P I gotta research if there are any particular Mandalorian naming traditions/conventions; since he takes being a Mandalorian so seriously, I’d imagine he’d start there.

I can definitely see him naming some after his friends, though. Since they’re clones they’d all be boys, but would he really care that much and name one Cara anyway? Hmm….


	6. Chapter 6

glamorousgamine said: Dad said it’s MY turn on the helmet.

ooops-i-arted: “It’s your other brother’s turn on the helmet. How about you both get on my shoulders? Then you can both fit. NO DON’T FORCE CHOKE YOUR BROTHER”

#god can you imagine actually managing 101 children #im exhausted just thinkin about it #i could not let this gem stay in just a reply


	7. Chapter 7

pomrania: Oh here's a thought: Kanan and Hera fostering some of the Yoditos.

ooops-i-arted: EXPERIENCED PARENTS TO THE RESCUE

Kanan would of course know all about managing Force-sensitivity in children; even if he got Ezra as a teenager he would remember his own childhood experiences in the Jedi Temple. And since he could actually sense their feelings through the Force, he could help Din identify and manage their needs. In turn he could also work with the Yoditos to help them get better at communicating with Din; if they can’t speak they could use sign language to start communicating things like food, drink, toy, hug, etc.

Hera could help Din with learning to put his foot down and actually bring some much-needed firmness into his parenting style, as well as the skill to know when you gotta be more firm and when you gotta be more nurturing. (I tend to think Din hasn’t learned that yet, given he makes the very critical mistake of rewarding Baby’s button-pushing antics with positive attention.) Also since she’s managed the _Ghost_ crew for so long, she could no doubt give Din excellent management tips since his crew just grew by 99. With her help, a bedtime routine is established that is beneficial for both the Yoditos and Din.

Plus Ezra and Sabine and Zeb would be excellent aunt/uncles. Ezra could help out with Force stuff and Din is SO relieved to see another Mandalorian even if he’s really iffy about how casual she is about the helmet thing. Zeb is the cuddliest playground for the Yoditos and an excellent sparring partner for when Din needs a stress break.

(Also also, Din could meet Chopper and _can you imagine_ )


	8. Chapter 8

crushingonmando: Hai just wanted to ask if the 101 yoditos au is one you're planning to write? Your ideas and art of it all is so amazing!

ooops-i-arted: Yesssss I was half-thinking about it while drawing the comic and the response convinced me lol. I already have an outline (although pomrania's Star Wars Rebels addition prompt means I need to tweak it to include the Ghost crew.)

My beta is reviewing the outline as we speak.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo..... is there an actual fic with a storyline about Din getting the 101 in the works? Yes. Will it be showing up anytime soon? WHO KNOWS. Hopefully someday!


	9. Chapter 9

Anonymous: could you draw early morning with the Yoditos. A lot of love for their dad.

ooops-i-arted: Yes. Din fell asleep under a pile of Yoditos and he will wake up the same way.

(Although now I’m wondering what THAT morning routine is like. Hopefully they don’t all wake up at the same time. Does he take turns feeding them or just release 101 frogs and pray they all just get one? Does he have to diaper them all or does the _Razor Crest_ have a newly installed line of kid potties? (Surely the GFFA has Space Kid Potties you don’t have to empty by hand, right?) How does he even store 101 tiny toothbrushes?? Does he lay out all their clothes the night before and do the first ones up completely wreck the setup as soon as they encounter it? How often does he have to do laundry?)


	10. Chapter 10

Anonymous:

Yoditos making graffiti with crayons

ooops-i-arted:

A terrified bounty: You, uh, got something on your armor…

Din, who is still trying to scrub the crayon marks off his armor in between keeping 101 children from absolutely destroying the ship and then coloring on the remains and really wishing he’d listened to Hera telling him that washable supplies are the way to go: I SAID, I CAN BRING YOU IN WARM OR I CAN BRING YOU IN COLD

The 101 Yoditos trailing behind him: *currently making a crayon scribble mural on the walls of this particular cantina*

The bartender: *not paid enough to deal with this shit, also the one in the brown robe is giving him serious don’t-try-me vibes*


	11. Chapter 11

Anonymous:

Have you seen this video of a cockatoo screaming about bed rats? I kinda thought one of the Yoditos would do that. please watch the video

ooops-i-arted:

I watched it. It’s [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b9ajMDyl1-4), if anyone else wants to.

I can see that eventually: just screaming nonsense in an effort to get Din’s attention. OG Yodito of course teaching them the _best_ words to get Din’s attention. And since he’s the “oldest” he would probably be the first one to figure out phrases and then sentences.


	12. Chapter 12

Anonymous:

Yoditos: I CAN'T TALK! THEY CAN'T BLOW A HAIRDRYER!

ooops-i-arted:

After several night in a row of hearing this at 3 in the morning while he’s just trying to catch an hour of sleep and not live entirely off caf and sheer dadly willpower, Din just gives up and starts screeching nonsense back, but in Mando’a so at least he can start on that tenet of the Resol’nare.

Yodito: GO ON THEN, WALK FOREVER, PORK PIE

Din: CUIR HAAV ULIK. NI DAR BAJUR.

Edit: pomrania it’s a reference to the dialogue in the video in the previous ask, some of the nonsense the cockatoo says.

#this is poorly cobbled together from mandoa.org for the record #i have no learned mando'a.....yet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Mando'a is just nonsense versions of lines from the video in the last chapter I believe. It's been a while.


	13. Chapter 13

glamorousgamine:

Since we're sharing stuff about birds for the 101, have you seen the video "Cockatoo finding out he is going to the vet" where the terrified, angry muttering sounds downright demonic? Imagine a bug spreading to all the Yoditos and when Din even thinks about going to the doctor the Razor Crest becomes the chorus from Hell (... more so than usual).

ooops-i-arted:

I’m the sole person on the internet who doesn’t watch a lot of animal videos, so… [But I looked it up for anyone else who's curious](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5UUjJysUMTw).

Oh my god that would be awful. Din has to like, literally round them up into carriers because otherwise they flee like stereotypical cats-going-to-the-vet. He didn’t even know he _had_ that many hidey-holes in the _Razor Crest_ and how did you get in that ceiling compartment anyway??? (It takes him, Cara, and a bucket of those godawful sugary frog gummies he swore he was never going to let them eat because he is not gonna be _that_ parent, goddammit, his kids will have yai’yai* food! Hera gave him the gummies and a knowing “mm _hmm”_ when he told her that.)

The entire time they are making THE worst hell-noise he has ever heard. Even Cara, who has heard the screams of her dying teammates, is more than a little unnerved. (IG-11 asks when Din started using soothing music to lull the children to sleep, what a nice idea, he will add it into his programming.) Winta and the other village children think it’s hilarious and imitate it immediately, even into school the next day. Din is once again in trouble with the Sorgan PTA (mainly because OG Yodito threw in some choice curse words) but his grudge match with the local Karen is less important than his sick children!

Then he has to find a doctor he can actually trust AND who has the patience to deal with up to 101 kids who have trauma tied to the whole “part of an experiment, extreme Do Not Want reaction to people in white coats with needles.” Kuiil calmly comments that perhaps a bit of rest would do wonders, but Din has already descended into Full Parental Panic Mode and will not be dissuaded. In the end the local medic from the main town is summoned. Between dealing with 101 tiny green beans making the most ungodly noise she has ever heard (it’s like frogs and space crickets in the forest at night, but if that forest was on Korriban) and their very worried and trigger-happy protective father, she has a time (especially when the solution is, of course, just rest and make sure they have plenty of fluids, maybe spread them out so they’re not crammed on that tiny ship, what the hell). She considers it worth it - the Mando paid well, she has a great story to share in the local cantina, and after no less than 26 of the Yoditos told her to “fuck off" she got all the free spotchka she could drink from the village.

Omera promised her that free spotchka arrangement would be permanent when the poor medic had to come back and tell Din that he caught it, and yes he has to rest, and yes that means he has to stop chasing the children until he’s better, and no giving me the helmet glare will not change my mind, I can hear you sniffling under there, please tell me you sanitize that thing.

*yai’yai = “*richly nourishing* - peculiarly Mandalorian description of dense, high-calorie food, of great importance to people dependent on highly portable field rations” according to mandoa.org. ~~I just really liked the idea of Din being the Mandalorian equivalent of those organic-only parents~~

#.....well this spiraled #but for real tell me he sanitizes the inside of that helmet that has to be DISGUSTING #reason 1 I could never be a mandalorian lmao  



	14. Chapter 14

glamorousgamine said: Din tries his hand at gardening so he knows exactly what goes into the food only for the 101 to eat all the saplings.

ooops-i-arted: When they all puke all over the neighbors’ garden, that’s when his troubles with the local Karen and the Sorgan PTA start.

#im living for the mental image of the stoic big bad bounty hunter trying to reason with a horde of space soccer moms


	15. Chapter 15

Anonymous:

there another video in which gotcha gets surprised by a comb in the bathroom. think it's called "what the heck is that?" another situation for Yoditos

ooops-i-arted

For Din’s sake I REALLY hope the Razor Crest’s bathroom has a door. Because children have no concept of privacy and the alternative to using the vac tube with dozens of Yoditos beating the door down screaming “I NEED TO GO IN THERE” is using the vac tube with dozens of Yoditos staring at you the whole time.

Assuming there is a door they are still banging on it, screaming, and generally demanding attention so to entertain them one time Din sticks a comb out under the door. They love the game and will chase the comb for a good twenty minutes. Din can manipulate the comb with his foot while taking care of his hygiene needs and everyone’s happy.

(The only issue is when the kids snatch the comb, because then Din never sees it again. He swears he’s purchased at least 500 by now and still can’t find a single one whenever he actually has a moment to take off the helmet and comb his hair.)


	16. Chapter 16

glamorousgamine:

Who risks Din’s wrath to teach the 101 “the song that gets on everybody’s nerves” or “10 million bottles of pop on the wall”

ooops-i-arted:

DEFINITELY CARA was my first thought.

But then, of course, I didn’t learn those songs from any adults but from the other kids on the school bus or the playground. So it was probably Winta and the other children on Sorgan, delighted with the Yoditos’ ability to parrot anything they say. Din has to bite his tongue and tell himself it’s better than the time he heard nothing but “shabuir! shabuir!” for a week straight, but does absolutely ban the songs when the kids are playing in the _Crest._

#cara encourages it tho #she teaches like a really bad drinking song and then she's the one in trouble with the sorgan pta for once and din roasts her nonstop for it


	17. Chapter 17

Anonymous:

kids say the darndest things with the Yoditos

ooops-i-arted:

“Winta, we can’t fly to Coruscant. I don’t even know how to drive.” - Yodito after Winta suggests a road trip in the _Razor Crest_

“Stop burping, butt.” - Yodito who farted

“Eye.” - Yodito while jabbing Kuiil in the eye for the third time

Winta asks three Yoditos what her name is: “Is it Omera?” “I know, it’s Winta!” “YOUR NAME IS NOTHING”

“I want to see the daddy fall in the lava.” - Yodito after watching Days Of Our Skywalkers Episode 3

“She doesn’t have a baby in her tummy. She’s just fat!” - one of the Yoditos getting Din in trouble with the local Karen again

Yodito after finding out Din used to live alone: “But who did you talk to??”  
Din: “No one.”  
Yodito: “But what did you listen to??”  
Din: “The sweet sound of silence.”

Yodito holding up a drawing of Din with a frowny face: “Your face is like that because you was frustrated all the children wasn’t listening.”

“Dad, thanks for always doing your best for us.” - a Yodito looking up at Din with the sweetest expression. Din has to go hide in the ship and cry for a while after that one.

(Except for tweaking to fit in the Star Wars universe, all of these are 100% real Darndest Things Kids Have Said To Me.)


	18. Chapter 18

glamorousgamine:

Do you have a face in mind for Sorgan’s local Karen? I wonder what other species is equivalent of the “can I speak to your manager” haircut would be

ooops-i-arted:

Just a Stereotypical Karen tbh. Idk how it would translate to non-hairless species but that’s an interesting thought. Maybe Twi’leks or Togrutas pile or coil their lekku up on their head to imitate the short haircut? A Hutt Karen wears a headdress reminiscent of the haircut shape?

But of course the Karen personality cannot be constrained by a mere haircut. The important thing is her complaints about Din’s adorable gremlins teaching her horribly behaved kids bad habits, the fact that she swears the _Razor Crest_ is parked on her lawn even though it’s parked on a public area surrounding the village and Omera has confirmed this multiple times, and of course that she demands to speak to Din’s manager.

(Din actually gives in and calls Greef one time. Greef has to spend three hours on the phone and it ends with a bounty being mysteriously placed on Karen’s head.)

#Din collects and buys the village a public playground with an infant toddler and elementary area with appropriate equipment


	19. Chapter 19

Anonymous:

I can imagine the Yoditos finding baby nut, and getting mad at him.

ooops-i-arted:

All 101 Yoditos: **C O N S U M E**

(For real though, even if they’re small there’s 101 of them, can you imagine Din’s grocery bills??)


	20. Chapter 20

Anonymous:

the Yoditos arguing

ooops-i-arted:

Din is certain he can handle this. He has persuaded bounties to come quietly. He has defused tense situations between other Mandalorians or bounty hunters. He has deftly managed pay negotiations and slipped his way out of paying for damages or wrangled an extra bonus for the bounty being in such pristine condition.

Din was not ready for 101 children.

None of them should have their little paws on his shifter knob, but they always do, and he can always tell when it’s been seized because there’s an immediate mosh pit that looks like a forest of little green ears ramming into each other and wow, they are really getting into it and NO STOP HITTING RIGHT NOW. 

There’s a shopkeeper on the next planet who doesn’t understand why a Mandalorian is buying five bags of shiny marbles from him, but from his tired sigh suspects he doesn’t want to know. Din sighs more when he finds out that this does not solve the problem, because now there is a Best Marble that Must Be Had At All Costs, even though it is EXACTLY THE SAME AS EVERY OTHER MARBLE I JUST BOUGHT.

And it never stops. There are fights over every toy he buys (Din isn’t proud of it, but he broke down and hid the Mandalorian figurine from the set of dolls he bought, because if he saw the kids hitting each other over it one more time he was going to lose it). Screaming matches over who gets fed first because _he_ was fed first last time, Dad, and it’s my turn now! He had to give several of them a very stern talking-to when the blocks were used as projectiles and almost hit the youngest Yoditos, who aren’t skilled enough to block them yet. Din couldn’t take it and turned off the audio in his helmet when they argued for the billionth time over who got to play Space Spider-man, because of course “you can all be Space Spider-man” isn’t an acceptable option.

And those kinds of arguments - over toys or the best-looking frog - are the easy ones. Much harder are the ones where one brother is telling another that Dad loves him the best, where one tells the other he hates him, accusations of stealing or Force choking, fighting escalating into actual Force use, or the time the Original Yodito dissolves into tears and screams that Din never pays him any attention anymore and really does like his brothers better. Din tries to give them all at least a few minutes of one-on-one time, but of course that just makes someone else jealous every time.

It’s a lot. But he gets help with the minor arguments from Omera and Hera and Kuiil, who are all pretty good at navigating the concerns of toddlers with enviable patience, and for the big ones he always tries to sit down and talk to whoever was involved. Sometimes they need to have an actual talk about Not Hitting Or Yelling At Or Force Choking Your Brothers, but sometimes the Yodito in question just needed a little extra attention from Dad and a little quiet time away from his 100 brothers. Din doesn’t always know which one is needed when, but he always tries to give them what they really need.

(If they fight over that goddamn marble one more time it’s going out the airlock, though.)

#the spider-man argument is directly sourced from my students #but LORD ALMIGHTY POOR DIN I AM PRAYING FOR YOU BUDDY


	21. Chapter 21

glamorousgamine:

What kind of cliques do the 101 eventually form?

ooops-i-arted:

Hmmm. I’ve been trying to figure out how I wanted to divide them up by age for the fic* and I’d guess they kind of go along those lines? They tend to stick with their own age group due to being interested in similar things. The ones in their 40s, like OG Yodito, want to explore the ship and shiny things and grab everything and get into everything, the ones in the middle are still curious but still sort of limited by mobility and are easier to round up so Din just tends to leave them together for his sanity’s sake, and the very youngest can’t do much more than cry and poop and the older ones have a limited tolerance for their youngest brothers.

Among the ones in the 40s and OG Yodito, there’s an ever-shifting world of alliances and rivalries Din has no chance of keeping up with. Besties one day are in a death match over a certain toy the next day. Din usually tries to get everyone to behave and be nice and be friends, you all are vode, but sometimes he gives up and just watches the soap opera. (Watching five of his sons debate which part of his armor is the shiniest and thus the best was his favorite.)

*So like, there was a batch of clones made 45 years ago, and another 40 years ago, on to about 10 years ago; those are basically infants whereas the kids in their 40s are much more similar to OG Yodito. Or that’s what I’m thinking so far.

#man i maybe coulda done more but?? my reaction to prek drama is basically 'you're fine' so.... #like srsly they will be trying to murder each other at one point over a goddamn barbie shoe and an hour later they are besties #kids are wild


	22. Chapter 22

Pomrania:

Does Mando ever get tempted to carbonite a dozen or so of the yodes so he doesn't have as many to deal with at a time?

ooops-i-arted:

I’m sure it’s crossed his mind during a difficult bedtime or meal, but since carbon freezing is implied (at least at some points in canon) to pose some risk to the victim I don’t think he’d seriously consider it, especially since I imagine kids would be at higher risk for the effects and they don’t know the species. And because Din has a squishy marshmallow center under all that beskar, I bet he’d beat himself up internally just for having the stray thought. (Stars, it would at least be quiet though…)

#Din loves his 101 sons but he would pay a million credits for five minutes of sweet sweet silence


	23. Chapter 23

Anonymous:

I can imagine a Yodito choir singing the spam song from Monty python

Ooops-i-arted:

Omfg it’s added to the list of banned songs on the _Razor Crest_ like, immediately.

The kids sing a modified version with “frog” instead of “spam” when they’re sick of eating ration bars and decide to rebel.

#yodito 83: i want spam sausage spam and eggs #yodito 67: I DON'T LIKE SPAM


	24. Chapter 24

Anonymous:

101 Yoditos getting nightmares (maybe Force visions??)

Ooops-i-arted:

100 of the Yoditos have spent their entire lives thus far locked in some bare lab without sufficient affection, stimulation, or education and probably poked and prodded and generally treated like things. We don’t know for sure yet with OG Yodito, but I think it’s safe to assume he spent way too much time locked up in that pod also being treated like an object rather than a living being, and was probably exposed to plenty of violence. So I think it’s safe to assume they have all Seen Some Shit and have nightmares about it. (Maybe Force visions about things too, but they’re too young to really understand, Din wouldn’t understand that either, so I imagine they’d just process visions as dreams.)

And because they’ve been so deprived of emotional support in their life, they would have no idea how to process a nightmare, plus they’re so young they don’t even feel like nightmares, they feel real. It’s very, very rare that any of them simply sniffle a bit, curl up closer to their brother, and go back to sleep. Sometimes they self-soothe because it’s what they’ve had to do their entire life so far, but once they’re comfortable enough with Din, nightmares mean they need Dad.

Din doesn’t remember the last time he got more than three hours of uninterrupted sleep anyway so it’s not a huge deal when he wakes up to someone sniffling or crying. He carefully wriggles his way out of the pile of Yoditos who fell asleep on him before picking his way through the 101 Yoditos on the floor or in cribs to locate whoever is sad. (He gets good at doing it quickly, because if he doesn’t it gets louder, and before he knows it half the clan is awake. The worst ones are when someone is so scared or distressed the others pick it up in the Force and suddenly he’s inundated with terrified, crying Yoditos who all want to be held and he does not have enough arms.) Sometimes they just need pats on the back and some reassurance, sometimes a cup of water and some cuddles, but the vast majority of the time Din’s presence is enough to chase off the nightmares.

If not, Din will take the little one back to bed to stay with him for a while, and he usually wakes back up to a peacefully sleeping Yodling curled up under his arm, knowing that nothing can get him if Dad is watching over him.

#this is one of those things where while the babysitting brigade tries to help #it's usually not enough and this is a dad-only situation #Din must drink gallons of caf a day


	25. Chapter 25

Anonymous:

The 101 Yoditos all chasing the same frog!!

Ooops-i-arted:

Din dreads any time they all see one frog because then it’s a mass of Yoditos chasing after one poor frog, and there will be tears no matter what because either the frog gets away and everyone cries, or one Yodito gets the sole frog and he’s the only one not crying.

If Din lets them have frogs, there has to be enough for everyone. He either takes them to a spot on Sorgan they haven’t devastated yet or buys enough for everyone. (Plus extras because if he lets them hunt, someone always cheats and eats more than one, and he has to make sure everyone gets one.)


	26. Chapter 26

Anonymous:

All the Yoditos being taught how to swim by Omera on Sorgan becuase they can’t keep them all from the ponds. I’m dying over the image of all 101 of them with little frog floaters on their arms

Ooops-i-arted:

Oh god I’m dying of the cute

Just little ones splashing their way through all the ponds. Occasionally trying to eat each others’ frog floaters. Winta and the other village children helping Omera teach them to paddle and float.

I can’t decide if Din would go in and join them or just hover worriedly at the edge.

#I also can't decide if he would wear trunks or a full scuba suit type thing (the helmet stays obvs) #i actually really like that a character is allowed to dress modestly and it's just accepted...but also din is hella fine and i have eyes #and you know omera's eyeing that lmao


	27. Chapter 27

Glamorousgamine:

Have the 101 ever been banned from certain planets because local aquatic wildlife is endangered?

Ooops-i-arted:

Hmm, that’s a good question. I haven’t really thought about it tbh but I could see Din getting in trouble with the planetary park rangers for releasing his clan upon the unsuspecting frog populace of a given planet. If Sorgan stays their “base” he’d certainly have to watch and make sure the kids don’t disrupt the local ecosystem for sure, especially since the villagers rely on the krill for their living.


	28. Chapter 28

just-add-butter said: But consider this, one planet has a frog problem. Totally invasive species, completely choking out all local life. They bring in Din and the 101. Voila, problem solved, and the kiddles have had their snack for the week.

Ooops-i-arted: Din is insanely proud of his clan and makes a scrapbook to commemorate Babies’ First Bounty Hunt. Everyone who gets within a meter of him has been forced to look at it. Suddenly every Sorgan villager has accidentally left their stove on and has to go home right now.

#when a heavily armed deadly warrior wants you to look at his baby pictures there's nothing to say but 'okay' #or 'i have an emergency maybe later' #but he will find you and he will hold you to that


	29. Chapter 29

Anonymous:

Can you imagine Luke seeing the 101 Yoditos? I mean here are 101 mini-baby versions of his old Master and a Mandalorian (trying his best on 2hours sleep)

Ooops-i-arted:

If you’ve read No Prison Can Hold you already know my general vision of how Din and Baby Yoda meeting the OT trio would go, but as for how it goes in the 101 AU….

General Syndulla and the Ghost crew have been missing on that “personal mission as a favor to an old Rebel contact” for a while so Leia figures she ought to check in. She’s glad the crew is okay but “well we’re busy looking after 101 clone babies and helping the Mandalorian who adopted them” is an answer that only raises more questions. Leia decides she ought to check this out personally, and Luke wants to come along too (due to getting ~a feeling~ in the Force that may be partly just curiosity). Since Sorgan is a low-risk planet Han packs up the kids and they come too.

Luke did not know what to expect but boy, 101 tiny baby Yodas was not one of them.

Din and crew are all very wary of some of the big brass of the New Republic showing up (Cara in particular would like to not be arrested), but Leia is very diplomatic and soothes any worries. Din in particular fluffs up like a brooding hen at the slightest suggestion about them being here to take the babies away, but Leia’s calm assurances and Luke being a ray of sunshine the kids take an instant liking to and Han saying he knows a guy who deals in food for amphibious and aquatic species goes a long way towards soothing the protective dad. Not to mention that Jacen, Jaina, and Anakin Solo are instant friends with the clan of 101 and absolutely in love with the babies. Din takes persuading to trust, but Luke and Leia being able to give the kids Force lessons with the assistance of their Force-sensitive little ones, and Han bringing an entire shipment of frogs, is hella persuasive.

The fact that Din can take a nap and there’s someone here who is completely at ease handling children’s Force shenanigans because they’ve done it three times already also goes a long, long way for making Din feel better. The day he finally takes a shower that is longer than five minutes and completely uninterrupted by anyone banging on the door is the day the Skywalker-Solo Clan is officially accepted as Trusted Allies.

And Luke is incredibly enthusiastic about teaching a bunch of tiny Baby Yodas! They’re so cute and it really makes him nostalgic for his old Master; he only wishes he knew more about the species to tell Din what to expect. All he can really give Din is confirmation that, assuming these clones are unaltered copies, they will far outlive them all. Also, Din should keep an eye on his space lamps and any astromech droids he owns. (Din: “Not a problem.”)

#this au definitely has the legends twins and kyle ron can get rekt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note but this post was originally written well before Season 2 or its finale aired.
> 
> I like to think the "guy Han knows" is just Lando and another one of his business ventures.


	30. Chapter 30

Pomrania:

Luke trying to ask Yoda's Force ghost about the yodes, and getting the equivalent of a person answering the phone pretending to be the answering machine.

Ooops-i-arted:

Yoda’s a total mischief-maker, he would be DELIGHTED at all the havoc the children can wreck. I can hear his little _hmm-hmm-hmm_ chuckle. (Though if one of the Yoditos gets separated or lost from his clan, an kindly old person who looks like him will guide him back to the group. Otherwise I think Yoda would be more hands-off until the Yodlings start their own Force journeys.)

And oh man this has reminded me that Luke and Din would definitely have had a conversation that goes:

Luke: I’m surprised they talk normally.  
Din: How else would they talk?  
Luke (imitating Yoda): Always in motion is the future.  
Din: What the fuck

#he's then echoed by 101 'what the fuck's


	31. Chapter 31

Anonymous:

When the little Yoditos all talk normally Luke then asks Yoda why does he then talk that way and Yoda just avoids the question entirely. Also you know Din would be super WTF as soon as he sees any ghosts.

Ooops-i-arted:

“Speak normal, you say? Hmmhmmhmm. Normal? What is normal, eh? Strange your speech is to my ears, hmph!” Luke just fondly shakes his head and sighs.

I honestly can’t remember if non-Force-sensitives can or can’t see ghosts or if it’s ever been established either way. If he can, cue Din chasing Force ghost Yoda around with a blaster while Force ghost Yoda is giggling madly and trolling him by teleporting around. “Like this Mandalorian, I do. A fine hunter.”

#i love yoda so much but especially when he's in troll mode


	32. Chapter 32

Anonymous:  
Din holding little birthday celebrations for all the Yoditos. Probably doing them in groups to make things easier though the OG does get his own since he is the oldest

Ooops-i-arted:  
Definitely in small groups, for his own sanity and so each gets to feel special on their birthday. Since they’re carnivores the kids get a meat-based cake decorated with cute little frog gummies; the human participants have their own regular cake. They sing happy birthday and each Yodito has their own candle to blow out with multiple adorable attempts before they dive headfirst into their cake. (Din is right there to stop anyone from going facefirst into a candle, or start on the cake before everyone’s ready.)

Idk what traditional Mandalorian birthday celebrations would be but for presents, Din gets each Yodito a small toy of their very own, individualized based on their interests. It’s not much - he does have 101 to buy for - but it’s their very own, which means a lot to children who’ve never had anything to call their own before. Most of their toys and other items or communal and shared, so having something that’s theirs is very special.

Edit: And yes OG Yodito celebrates by himself! He’s the only one, because Din has an actual acquisition date for him to celebrate. He’s also the only one who remembers when it was just him and Dad, and now that he has 100 brothers, any time he gets special attention from Dad is precious to him.


	33. Chapter 33

Anonymous:

How are Din and the Yoditos celebrating Father’s Day?

Ooops-i-arted:

101 presents for Dad! Handmade, of course, because those are the best. Din receives several pretty rocks, enough bunches of flowers to decorate the entire ship, a few weird-looking sticks, handfuls of seeds, part of a dead frog, several unidentifiable bones, krill shells, a jar of murky pond water, and lots and lots of drawings. Most of them are scribbles but Winta helped label them for the little Yoditos with things like “Me and Dad” and “Dad rescuing me and my brothers” and “Dad blowing up a guy’s head because he’s the coolest Dad.”

Omera makes Din and all 101 Yoditos pack themselves tight enough to fit them all in a single holo. Din isn’t the type to sit for pictures and grumbles a bit, but once he has it, he displays it with pride on the _Razor Crest._

If you asked him Din would never, ever choose a favorite gift. Every expression of love from his 101 sons is the best. But secretly, he thinks that OG Yodito giving him a big hug and telling him “I’m so glad you found us and decided to be our Dad” was probably the best part about the day.


	34. Chapter 34

Anonymous:

Din easily teaching the 101 Yoditos Mando’a because they’re all little parrots that repeat everything they hear (also side note: everyone in the babysitting squad knows to triple check for any of the kiddos if they’re ever going to tell someone a secret)

Ooops-i-arted:

Din is, for once, glad for all the screaming and shrieking and parroting of anything he says. The kids pick it up extra fast because they sense how happy Din is about it, and this encourages them. Plus Winta, Jacen, Jaina, Anakin, and the other children are all eager to learn as well and will help the Yoditos. Din is very proud. OG Yodito picks it up the fastest (my headcanon is that Din has already been using it with him at times throughout season 1, so he’s already been picking it up) and he loves having conversations with Dad that are a little more private, and takes pride in being the best in something that’s important to his dad.

Since they’re often so loud it’s easy to forget that they can often be very quiet, and that those big ears pick up way more than one would expect. The surprise part of the surprise birthday party the Ghost crew was planning for Ezra was completely ruined, and Din got in trouble with the Sorgan PTA again when the teacher asked “Does anyone know what part of the ship this is?” and one of the Yoditos chimed in with “That’s the fucking coolant tube that the fucking Jawa shabuire tore out!”

#baby yoda(s) will be pottymouths in every au i write apparently


	35. Chapter 35

Glamorousgamine:  
Yoda teaching the 101 the Seagulls song. They all will start the humming parts in unison and when they latch onto Din’s back they’ll go “I can be a backpack while you run! :D”

Ooops-i-arted:  
Yet another song is banned from the Razor Crest, but Din does love the piggyback rides. (Omera sewed him a carrier that has capacity for a dozen Yoditos at once and they love it.) The kids think Dad’s piggyback rides are the greatest thrill and love to sing and shout. Din likes that he can play and bond with multiple kids at a time while keeping himself physically fit.

Din: Where on earth did they learn that song, though? I couldn’t even find it on the HoloTube.  
Luke: So like….first tell me if your people have the concept of ghosts and we’ll go from there.

#i guess in the 101 au Yoda also taught the song to Luke during his training


	36. Chapter 36

Anonymous:

Din having to take an hour to say goodbye to all the Yoditos whenever he leaves for a job. As he can’t just say “I’ll be back.” And “be good while I’m gone” and leave it at that

Ooops-i-arted:

Din Djarin’s Easy 17-Step Guide To Leaving Your 101 Womp Rats

  1. The day before you leave, remind your babysitting brigade about how to care for the kids. They know, but you gotta tell them anyway because reasons. Ignore Cara’s eye-rolling.
  2. Reminders for the kids. Yoditos 3, 45, 67, 82, and 99 are not allowed to get back in the food line to take their brothers’ meals. Yodito 14 needs to go to the potty BEFORE anything comes out, and if he forgets, tell an adult right away. No going in the ponds without an adult and your floaties, even for frogs. No one is to take the shifter knob, Dad needs that for work. The toys are for EVERYONE. No hitting and NO UNSUPERVISED FORCE USE. Remind OG Yodito that as the oldest, it is his responsibility to set a good example and not encourage them all to hide from Kuiil and IG-11 at bedtime like you did last time. Reassure everyone that you will come back.
  3. Extra bedtime story. Everyone gets a turn to sit in Dad’s lap, an extra good night hug, and personally tucked in.
  4. Try and sleep in between the kids waking you up for a bad dream, glass of water, more snuggles, potty help, etc.
  5. Get up early. Feed anyone who’s awake and make sure they’ve gone potty.
  6. Continue feeding and pottying the Yoditos as they wake up. The ones who have already been fed need to help or else go play.
  7. Wake any stragglers up, feed them, send the kids outside to “check” the ship so you can safely check the armory and your supplies and definitely the shifter knob.
  8. Retrieve the shifter knob from whoever took it this time.
  9. Remind your babysitting brigade about your holofrequency and when you’ll be back and all your expectations for the kids and where your supplies are. Do not be stopped by them claiming “We know.” You know they know. Telling them again is for you. Ignore Omera’s knowing look.
  10. Remind your 101 Yoditos again that you expect them to listen to their caretakers. No running away, Force shenanigans, or any other nonsense. Double-check the shifter knob.
  11. Give every single womp rat a big hug and a keldabe kiss and remind them you’ll be back soon. No wavering no matter how cute they are or how many times you get asked “But do you have to leave?” or “Can I go with you?”
  12. A few of them will sneak a second turn so just give everyone another hug.
  13. Retrieve the shifter knob from whoever snuck back on the ship and took it.
  14. Say one last good-bye to everyone. Start up the ship and do a last sweep. Remove anyone who snuck on board and hand them over to one of the babysitting brigade. (Kuiil and Omera are the best at soothing, Winta and IG-11 are best for providing a distraction.)
  15. Check the shifter knob one more time.
  16. Take off. Set course for wherever you’re going.
  17. HOLY SHIT YOU GET TO SLEEP FOR THE NEXT SEVERAL HOURS UNINTERRUPTED!!!!! (If anyone asks, you spent the whole time preparing weapons and planning. But you deserved that 12-hour nap.)




	37. Chapter 37

Anonymous:

Imagine Din landing on a planet that apparently has an “out of control frog population” and is ready to release the horde of Yoditos only to find that he should have probably asked some follow up questions because these frogs are huge. Like gigantic-lots cat sized frogs

Ooops-i-arted:

The Yoditos: CHALLENGE ACCEPTED  
Din: WAIT NO

In the end hunting the frogs is actually a pretty good team-building exercise (no matter the size, no frog can withstand a horde of Yoditos). Din carves them up into bite-sized pieces to avoid choking. A Babies’ Second Bounty Hunt scrapbook is made.

#everyone in din's range: GOD NO NOT ANOTHER ONE #din forces some poor bounty to look at it before he carbonizes them


	38. Chapter 38

Anonymous:

Lol I imagine anytime Din can get more than 2 hours uninterrupted sleep he’s automatically suspicious....who are you and what did you do with my 101 womp rats?

Ooops-i-arted:

Din lurches out of a dead sleep and runs out into the middle of the Sorgan village in like, mythosaur-patterned flannel jammies and the helmet screaming for his kids, only to be reminded that Han and Hera took them on a field trip in the _Falcon_ and _Ghost_.

#cara took holos of the incident


	39. Chapter 39

Anonymous:

Hahahaha I feel like the Yoditos going “CHALLENGE ACCEPTED” while Din is scrambling to stop them yelling “NO!!” Happens a lot

Ooops-i-arted:

Din, pouring spotchka into his “Galaxy’s Best Dad” mug: _You have no idea._

#is he spiking caf or just drinking straight? you decide #(he does have a straw. it's a swirly one.)


	40. Chapter 40

Anonymous:

Just discovered your 101 Yoditos AU and I love it!! Just the thought of Din getting 100 other little pods for the kiddies and having them all float behind him like a mother duck and her ducklings kills me

Ooops-i-arted:

Thank you! Omg what an image. 101 little pods, or even just 101 little waddling Yoditos all trailing after Din. He tries to teach them to travel single file, to disguise their numbers, but they fight too much over who gets to be next to Dad for that. On foot means shoving, but in the pods it becomes a bumper car match.

#din gets knocked over by several pods hitting him at once and just lays down and contemplates his life for a while


	41. Chapter 41

Glamorousgamine:

Does Din ever use the threat of a scrapbook viewing to get information out of someone? They’re tied to a chair and they can either tell him where the hideout is or endure several hours of that time they figured out how to program their pods to immediately lock on and zoom towards Din even when he turned that off on his end.

Ooops-i-arted:

Din does not view scrapbook viewing as a punishment. Who wouldn’t want to see five hundred pictures of his babies being absolutely adorable and the best hunters in the galaxy??? Look, here is when Yodito 67 caught his very first frog! It’s so big he can barely fit it in his mouth, and look how his ears are perked, isn’t this the cutest? (The next picture is a dozen Yoditos swarming on their brother to try and steal the frog. It is also the cutest.)

If Din needs info, letting the poor tied-up victim be the kids’ bumper car target is the way to go. That one works. Mostly they get banged up enough to start talking, but a few times they were just overwhelmed by the sheer joy of playing with Yoditos and decided to help.

#im living for the idea of oblivious din forcing everyone to look at his five million baby pictures #even kuiil is like.... i have seen this ten times. enough. i have spoken


	42. Chapter 42

Anonymous:

Greef wishing for the days when Din would just come in and want his next job. Now he has to sit through an hour of looking through the newest scrapbook before Din will even look at any bounties

ooops-i-arted:

Din had always been a man of few words. Getting him to talk was like pulling teeth. Greef had wondered sometimes what topic would get him going. “101 weird green alien babies” was not any of his guesses.

I feel like Greef would be a little more tolerant than the others, though, because 1. he is still on Nevarro and isn’t inundated with pictures as often as the others and 2. he SO has a soft spot for Yodito after Yodito saved his ass and that extends to his 100 brothers. Like he’ll make some snide remark about the scrapbook but then hand Din a bag of candy he scrounged up for the little ones and if he comes to Sorgan for whatever reason he brings a bunch of treats or weird toys he acquired from the local Jawa traders.


	43. Chapter 43

Glamorousgamine:

The Yoditos fight over who gets to be closest to Dad when they’re all out and about, but the moment they even suspect a threat they instantly form protective perfect circles around him.

Ooops-i-arted:

OG Yodito definitely told his brothers about the big scary monster that almost got Dad. The next mudhorn that so much as looks funny at Din is yeeted a good twenty meters away. Some Toro-esque character tries to shoot Din in the back and is VERY surprised when an invisible force yanks the blaster right out of his hand and starts beating him around the head with it. (Luke senses Din’s will-fuck-you-up-if-you-threaten-my-clan attitude from the start, and within a week Din has gotten a lot of “they’re just like you” comments from him.)

It’s the little things, too. Kids are typically egocentric but capable of great kindness too. The last time Din got sick enough he had to actually sleep through the night, he woke up to a dozen tiny blankets piled on him, an armful of stuffed toys, the shifter knob in his hand, and several live frogs hopping around his head.


	44. Chapter 44

ooops-i-arted:

Okay after the last ask now I’m just picturing the 101 Yoditos bringing Din their kills like cats do. It’s no longer just the thrill of the hunt and the deliciousness of a fresh frog, it’s preening because Dad told them they’re such a good hunter too.

It only gets awkward when they bring a second frog for Din and fully expect him to eat it. OG Yodito is pretty chill about the fact Din doesn’t eat in front of him, but not all of his brothers share his opinion. They spent ten minutes hunting down that frog just for Dad, they are going to be sure Dad eats it! And they’re smart as hell, so Din just has to find more creative ways to pretend to eat a frog because he can’t stand the thought of those ears drooping with disappointment and a sad look from those big brown eyes.

(It’s the one thing keeping Din from doing an official gai bal manda; he’d be able to eat in front of them and he’d either have to 1. actually explain to their sad, disappointed faces that he doesn’t want to eat their frog or 2. sit down, cook, and eat every single frog he is brought and if he does it once they will ALL try and bring him frogs and he is not eating 101 frogs no matter how much he loves his tiny green hunter sons.)

pomrania:

Idea: Ezra Bridger, of all people, is able to tell him how to fake eating a frog; he just says "loth-cats" when asked for an explanation on why he'd know that.

ooops-i-arted:

I can 100% see Ezra telling Din things without explaining them just to troll him and I love it.


	45. Chapter 45

Glamorousgamine:

What kind of funny lies do the older children of Sorgan or even the older Yoditos tell the younger ones? For that matter, how do Din or any of the babysitting brigade answer “where do babies come from”?

ooops-i-arted:

Din lucks out on the babies question because he can answer “from a lab” completely truthfully, and the Yoditos are still young enough to accept that.

Din definitely has to field helmet questions from his little ones, as they’ve heard the other children wondering if it’s glued on and if he ever eats, etc. He doesn’t mind so much from kids, because they’re usually innocently asked and genuinely curious, not asking to be an asshole like way too many adults he’s met. Also after the helmet talk there’s a sudden spate of Yoditos wandering around with bowls, buckets, and cans on their head and loudly yelling “This is the way!” at anyone who questions them and it warms his heart.

Otherwise he’s constantly having to tell them that no, there are no monsters in the forest or in the ponds, you won’t magically transform into a fish if you sit out in the ponds all night, eating a seed will not make a plant grow in your tummy, tall tales like that, I would think. (He has to reevaluate his Always Giving A Factual Truthful Answer policy, though, when he tells OG Yodito that wishing on a shooting star doesn’t work, and OG Yodito starts crying because he wished to stay with Dad forever and ever.)

glamorousgamine said: OMG that last one. Poor OG Yodit. that’s so sweet

The Yoditos plonking on their helmets when it’s time for ration bars. “These are not the way! Frogs are the way!”

ooops-i-arted:

All the Yoditos did not really have A Good Time before Din came along, and especially OG Yodito, so there’s nothing he wants more in life than to stay with Dad. Din has to swallow the lump in his throat and hug him close and tell him, you know, I think I might be wrong, I met this guy on Tatooine once who says it was true. There’s another shooting star, why don’t you make another wish…

The Armorer gets a call on the emergency channel and it’s just Din yelling HELP HOW DO I HANDLE THIS, I want to teach them to value the armor and respect the Way but I need them to eat these ration bars… She tells him to put his foot down and tell them Eating For Their Health and Listening To Your Father is part of the Way, also they haven’t sworn the Creed so they have no helmet removal rules to follow yet.


	46. Chapter 46

I missed the part in [this ask](https://ooops-i-arted.tumblr.com/post/622090909157376000/what-kind-of-funny-lies-do-the-older-children-of) about the Babysitting Brigade answering the babies question, so here is everyone’s response when the Yoditos ask “Where do babies come from?”

Cara: “Ask Din. Demand details.”

IG-11: “I am not programmed to answer that question.”

Kuiil: “Ask again when you’re older. I have spoken.”

Omera: Sorgan fairy tale involving a pretty white bird bringing the baby to the mommy and daddy.

Winta: Tries to get away with just saying babies come from a mommy’s tummy but it backfires horribly when the Yoditos all point out they only have a daddy and they were definitely never in his tummy because there’s no way they could all have fit in there, and also the older Yoditos remember seeing their younger brothers being grown in Kamino growth cylinders. Within a week some poor pregnant lady is trying to reassure the village children she does not need to have the baby taken out and placed in a tank.

Han: “Pretty sure we picked up these womp rats somewhere in the Rishi Maze.” Jacen & Jaina, laughing at what is clearly a long-standing joke: “No, Daddy!”

Leia: Tells an Alderaanian fairy tale about finding a baby in a magic garden, with the twins chiming in to help.

Luke: “This is a conversation you should have with your father.”

Zeb & Sabine: “Ask Ezra. Demand details.”

Ezra: Takes them on a nature walk to find animal babies, does not actually answer the question.

Hera: Actual age-appropriate explanation about how some mommies have babies in their tummies and sometimes it’s the daddy, some parents lay eggs, some adopt, and it’s all different in different species, but the most important way to have a baby is to love it.

Kanan: “Whatever Hera said.”

#they are mostly content with din's 'from a lab' answer #but if din ever puts on a noticeable amount of weight they're gonna start asking about when the new brother arrives


	47. Chapter 47

Anonymous:

I truly love this 101 Yodito AU! (what's better than 1 Baby Yoda? 101 of them!). So I know you mentioned that OG Yodito gets jealous sometimes, but do his brothers ever get jealous of him? Because he and Dad maybe have inside jokes or stuff like that?

Ooops-i-arted:

100% agree that the only thing better than one Baby Yoda is MANY Baby Yodas!!!

Sibling rivalries and jealousy take up a massive amount of Din’s time. My own students get jealous at times when I have to divide my attention between 18 of them; Din has 101. So he’s always de-ruffling feathers and managing some Emotional Issue or other and that includes OG vs. the 100. There is definitely jealousy of the oldest and the sense that “he gets more of Dad’s time than _me”_ among a lot of them; OG Yodito is pretty familiar with Din at this point and as the eldest, has mastered the art of pushing the boundaries just enough before Din starts dealing out consequences, then bailing and leaving his little siblings to take the fall. He has been on more adventures with Dad and definitely preens and brags about it (bet Dad never took any of _you_ to a stormtrooper shootout). He also definitely uses his status to push his siblings away and nab the primo spot on Dad’s lap (but only when Din’s not looking). Din tries to encourage him to set a good example for his brothers and praises him more when he’s being a good big brother….but he is sneaking and conniving and the younger ones know not to let their guard down when OG is on a quest to nab the best toy or Dad’s attention.

As for Din’s part, he always works to be as fair as possible and make sure no one ever feels let out. But it’s undeniable that OG Yodito was his first and their bond is a little different because of all they’ve been through together. Plus OG is insecure about his place in Dad’s affections with 100 brothers to compete with, so Din does try to give him a little special attention from time to time to assure him that even with 100 brothers, Din still has enough love for all of them.


	48. Chapter 48

Anonymous:

How can Din tell every Yodito apart? Does he make them wear different clothes?

Ooops-i-arted:

After living with them in close quarters it doesn’t take Din very long to pick up who is who; they may be clones but they all have their individual quirks and after a while he Just Knows who is who. He’s their dad; it’s his job. (Also the kids want to be known as individuals. OG Yodito in particular wants everyone to be aware that he’s him and The Oldest.)

Others have a much harder time though so he does often have them wear different clothing once he gets enough credits to go into a Space Baby Store and give one poor retailer the most interesting day of their career.

#hello i would like to buy 202 onesies. yes you heard me correctly. #honestly he needs a lot more for laundry overlap spit up kid messes etc #Din needs an entire beskar mine to fund his clan


	49. Chapter 49

Anonymous:

Oh sneaky OG Yodito! As the youngest, I think that all sounds pretty accurate haha. I can totally picture OG Yodito pushing one of his brothers away from Din, him falling down and crying and then just looking at Din like “who me? Would I do that?” Along with telling his brothers every once in a while “you know I’m Dads favorite, right?”

Ooops-i-arted:

He 100% does. (Like I said, I’m the eldest of us two sisters. I know what shit the eldest gets up to. :P)

Din really struggles with it because of course he doesn’t want OG Yodito to feel displaced or less loved, but it’s unacceptable for OG to treat his brothers this way, but also OG Yodito has Issues with this after being shuffled around and treated like a thing for his entire life and then finally getting Din as the One Special Person who didn’t treat him like that. So he gets jealous very easily and when Din does discipline him, he takes it very very hard. Din mostly tries to get him to channel his energy into being a good and protective big brother, and looking after the 100 Yoditos just like Din looks after him (but at the same time remembering he’s a kid and not putting too much pressure on him).


	50. Chapter 50

pomrania:

Mando having to explain that in the span of a day they'd gone from a clan of two, to a hundred and two.... You know, at this point I think "Mandalorian" has quorum of the yodes.

ooops-i-arted:

Din: I am glad to hear you are well and making contact with the scattered members of our covert, Armorer.

Armorer: As am I. I am gratified to see you well. How fares your clan of two?

Din: ……

Din: About that

The 101 Yoditos, impatient for attention after Dad has been talking to someone else for 30 seconds: DAD ARE YOU ON THE HOLO CAN WE BE ON THE HOLO WHO’S THAT WHY IS HER HELMET POINTY WHAT’S ON HER SHOULDERS CAN WE TALK TO HER IS THAT YOUR MOM LOOK I CAN SEE MYSELF MOVE I WANNA TALK TO THE HELMET LADY DOES SHE EVER TAKE HERS OFF OR IS SHE LIKE YOU HOW DO HOLOS WORK WHAT’S THAT THING IN HER HAND

Armorer: ……I see.


	51. Chapter 51

Anonymous:

I love all of your responses to the 101 Yoditos prompts so much (yes even the one with Din telling his adopted clone baby he's not having a baby 🤣). Seriously though, I was thinking about your other fic about Din growing old and BY freaking out- so in a way, BY having 101 brothers must give Din some sort of relief? That even when he's gone, BY won't be alone in the world anymore, he'll have his brothers (which is probably also why he wants BY to be nice to them!)

Ooops-i-arted:

Thanks so much! I’ve been having way too much fun with the 101 AU and I’m glad others are too.

Din is glad that even when he’s not around, there will still be 101 members of Clan Djarin to band together and support each other - and protect each other from the endless nefarious forces of the Empire who would want to exploit them. Din knows the Empire won’t stop until they have his clan and that he won’t always be around to stop them. There’s comfort in knowing the kids can work together to protect each other. (They fight A LOT, like siblings do, but any threat to them or their dad and they instantly close ranks and band together. _No one_ threatens Clan Djarin.)

Also in this AU Din has made connections with plenty of other people who can help the kiddos. The _Ghost_ crew and the Skywalker-Solo clan are powerful allies to have. The Empire knows their track records and will definitely hesitate to go against them.


	52. Chapter 52

glamorousgamine:

What kind of sweets does Din like to the point of over-indulgence ("Where did all these wrappers come from")?

Ooops-i-arted:

Chocolate. Definitely chocolate in whatever form. (Reasoning behind this: author bias.)

Also part of his motivation for over-indulgence is he can’t store anything; the kids get into it no matter how careful he is. If Luke brings him some chocolate from his last trip to the Core Worlds Din has to eat it all now, because if he tries to hide it he will never see it again.

#luke being a fellow chocolate lover does wonders for their friendship


	53. Chapter 53

Anonymous:

You know with 101 little Yoditos they could keep Din alive for a lot longer than he naturally would live. They just take turns Force-healing him and they could help him live on for decades. I mean with 101 of them and if each of them gives Din a year......

Ooops-i-arted:

True, but would Din want that? To have his life artificially extended? What kind of impact would that have on him physically or mentally? Would it really help the Yoditos or just foster an unhealthy, obsessive version of attachment in them instead of a healthy parent-child connection? Does constant healing have a physical effect on the Yoditos, stunting their growth or impacting their health?

Also personally/as a writer, I just feel like it’s too easy to turn Force healing into an easy fix. I’d hesitate to include it unless there were consequences or limitations to it. (Like in the show, Baby Yoda can only do so much before he passes out. As opposed to the poor writing of Rise of Skywalker, where Rey can suddenly Force heal without any real setup.)

pomrania:

Even without Force healing, the yodes would still keep him alive for a lot longer than he would have without them, simply by giving him a reason to stay safe and take care of himself. Because let's face it, before meeting the Child, he was prolly going to die young, just from his risky lifestyle.

Ooops-i-arted:

This is true. Din has 101 little ones to look after, he can’t afford to get seriously injured and die. He may have the babysitting brigade but the kids make it clear at every turn that they want _him._

(Hopefully he develops that in canon. I’m working on Redemption from Baby Yoda’s POV and Din says “Let me die a warrior’s death” _in front of the baby._ MINUS 500 DAD POINTS!!!)


	54. Chapter 54

Anonymous:

Din and his scrapbooks are the best lol

Ooops-i-arted:

No one expects the big bad nastiest bounty hunter in the Outer Rim to be into scrapbooking. _Din_ didn’t expect it, but it’s such a nice way to have a keepsake for the kids (for him, and eventually for them). It helps him chart their development so he knows what to expect as the youngest ones grow and just generally keep a record of the 101; Din has a good memory but there’s simply too many for him to keep all that info in his head. And the kids are into it too; they love putting their handprints into a page and learning how to recognize their name and fetching things to help out Dad as he works. It’s a nice quiet-down activity for the older ones in the evening and also helps them all bond as a clan.


	55. Chapter 55

msjody1313 said: What is the age range of the Yoditos?

I’m still playing around with it but basically the Yoditos have been cloned in batches over the last 45 or so years. So they range from 10-45. (I dropped the idea of there being Yoditos still in growth tanks because I didn’t want to manage those in the writing.) I’m still playing with it but so far:

  * OG Yodito is 50 and the only one not a clone.
  * 60 of the Yoditos are in their 40s. They were created more frequently in smaller batches as Kamino still had OG’s genetic material. They are very similar to OG in behavior and development, toddler-ish bordering on preschooler. (Kamino provided education programs so in some areas they are more developed, since personally I think OG is developmentally delayed due to neglect, lack of stimulation being stuck in that pod all the time, etc.)
  * 20 of the Yoditos are in their 30s. They’re more toddler/two-year-old-ish. They can generally keep up with their older brothers but definitely need closer supervision.
  * 10 of the Yoditos are in their 20s. They’re more infant-like, in the Fun Cute Happy Baby stage of infancy. Roly-poly cute, able to crawl and roll over, completely entrancing. The older ones are able to pull themselves up and walk along furniture but can’t walk independently yet.
  * 10 of the Yoditos are 10 and were the last batch created. They are like 0-3 month infants - need direct care, no communication except crying, only liquid food, small enough to fit in one of Din’s hands. These also have genetic abnormalities, which is why Pershing needed to “extract the necessary materials” from OG and why the Imps wanted him so bad - they needed fresh genetic material to continue making successful clones.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Later I decided that the last Yodito, Ika'ika, is actually 5. He was the only survivor of the final cloned batch, who otherwise died or were euthanized for their massive health issues from being made from degrading DNA samples.


	56. Chapter 56

Anonymous:

The Yoditos reacting to snow!!!

Ooops-i-arted:

They all stand crowded in the entrance of the ship. They don’t want to go out. It’s cold and strange and weird and _cold._

It won’t be so bad, Din assures them as he fits on 101 tiny little caps and 202 tiny knitted mittens and 202 tiny adorable booties. (Omera and Kuiil taught him and Luke and IG-11 to knit, and between the five of them and some help from local Sorgan crafters, they made enough for everyone.) You’ll like it, Din tells them over and over again. It’ll be fun.

OG Yod’ika is the first, because he’s been to plenty of weird places and except for Nevarro, he liked everywhere Dad took him. (And he likes being the bravest, because he can sense in the Force that it makes Dad proud.) His feet crunch-crunch in the strange white stuff that Dad says is snow. It’s cold when he touches it, and when he sticks out his tongue, one of the snowflakes land on it and he can taste it!

Din sees the ears perk up and he knows OG has signaled the rest that it’s okay. The whole horde stampedes out onto the snow. Tiny little footprints are everywhere.

At first they just explore the snow, stomping and squeezing and touching and tasting (Din keeps an eye out for yellow patches). They start figuring out that the snow sticks together, and before Din has finished packing his first snowball a whole snowball fight breaks out. (Din is confident he’d win and afraid of hurting his little ones until he realizing they are using the Force to cheat. He realizes this when an entire snowball somehow shoves itself down the neck of his jumpsuit. After that, it’s on. K'oyacyi!)

The fight dies down and instead the artistic side comes out. The older Yod’ike make a snow fort for the younger ones. Dozens of little snow-yodes and snow-Mandos start to fill the field. Din brings the littlest ones out onto the ramp and provides them with little piles of snow to play with while he supervises them to make sure they don’t get too cold. (If anyone starts shivering, he tucks them into his cloak for a few minutes, which is currently repurposed into a sling.)

When the sun goes down they all beg for just five more minutes but Din starts herding them back into the ship. 202 mittens and 202 booties and 101 caps and 101 jumpers are all hung up to dry on strings that criss-cross the ceiling and every nook and cranny of the ship. 101 little ones are bundled up into 101 warm blankets and given 101 cups of warm broth to drink. Everyone is pleasantly cozy and sleepy and it’s the easiest bedtime Din has ever had - after being asked approximately 101 times if they can come back and play in the snow another day.


	57. Chapter 57

rpcvliz said: So I’m scrolling and looking thru your past sketches when I thought of a question as I saw this one. Could all 101 little guys use the Force to lift dad? 😁💚👍🏽

One Yodito could do a whole mudhorn, so I doubt Din would be a problem for one let alone all. Din, however, does _not_ like being a telekinesis practice subject and strongly discourages it - unless he really needs to reach something on a high shelf.

The kids follow the No Telekine-ting Dad Rule very well…..most of the time. But the few incidents were accidents, either getting startled or failing at a consensual telekine-ting. Din takes it in stride and the kids are generally very good at Not Yeeting Dad. He’s their Dad and they don’t want to hurt him.


	58. Chapter 58

Anonymous:

How quickly after rescuing all the little Yoditos did Din adopt them? Did he wait an hour or was it instantaneous??

Ooops-i-arted:

At this point Din has already adopted OG Yodito. He already knows what will happen when encounters a Yodling and he won’t repeat The Sin ever again. He took one look at those 200 perked-up ears and those 200 big brown eyes and 100 faces that lit up when one person who wasn’t in a lab coat found them and he was gone. He went instantly from father of one to father of 101.

#he threw away literally everything for baby yoda after knowing him a few days #he didn't have a chance versus 100 little baby yodas


	59. Chapter 59

Anonymous:  
Stumbled across your 101 AU and I'm adoring it! But something jogged in my memory - some species of reptiles can change sex when there are too many of one type. Since Yoda and OG Yodito appear to have reptilian traits, Din may wake up one morning and realize that he is now Papa to 20 or more Yodettes! Then kids take it in stride but Din worries if he should change their names if they sound too gendered.

Ooops-i-arted:  
So glad you’re liking the AU!

Now THAT’S an interesting twist. Ofc at this point Din has faced so much shit in his life he just shrugs and takes it in stride. It doesn’t faze him; Mandalorians dgaf about gender from what I know of their culture. As for names, Mando’a is a genderless language, so he probably didn’t have to change anything at all. They’re still his Yod’ike.


	60. Chapter 60

Glamorousgamine:

Omera and Din get ready to bake some cookies only for the 101 (and Winta... Cara too?) to have already eaten all of the dough.

Ooops-i-arted:

They got busted by IG-11. “I am these children’s nurse droid and you have exceeded their daily recommended amount of calories.”

Glamorousgamine:

What other times has IG-11 busted the 101 and what kind of games does he play with them?

Ooops-i-arted:

Din doesn’t like relying on a droid, but if the kids are thwarting him at bedtime or otherwise evading him, he will ask Kuiil for help which usually means bringing in IG-11. Children hiding from bedtime cannot escape him. Even Din has to admit IG-11′s supervision abilities are unmatched - he’s busted the kids for “borrowing” toys from other children or their brothers and hiding them, sneaking treats, picking fights with their brothers, and has retrieved the shifter knob from grabby hands countless times.

As for games, “Master Kuiil has programmed me for many traditional children’s games including peekaboo and hide-and-seek. Although of course my infrared scanners allow me to find the children easily, my anti-disappointment subroutine ensures the children have an optimal game experience.”


	61. Chapter 61

Anonymous:

OG Yodito planning out a cookie heist and giving out marching orders to his younger brothers. They’d be unstoppable

Ooops-i-arted:

OG Yodito is clever. He has thought it all out. Teams of Yoditos are sent out as distraction parties, to be cute and cuddly for various members of the Babysitting Brigade (or to fake distress/needing help in the case of those harder to distract with cuteness, like IG-11 and Hera). There’s a lookout perimeter like the one they’ve seen Din and Cara set up countless time. There are decoys to lead any who interrupt away from the heist itself. And OG himself leads the actual cookie taking team.

Din is torn because he is so, so insanely proud of his clan for teaming up like this, clearly they will be great in battle when they are older, and of OG Yodito for stepping up to be such a great leader, but also….. he wanted cookies.

(They got busted because OG didn’t count on all the stomachaches everyone was going to get. When every member of the clan is groaning in pain and clutching their tummies and every cookie in the area is missing, it’s not hard to figure out.)


	62. Chapter 62

Glamorousgamine:

Din comes back to the Razor Crest to find that the 101 have made a Rube Goldberg machine out of everything they could get their hands on that wasn't bolted down.

Ooops-i-arted:

This fazes Din enough that he actually blinks a few times, but then he patiently listens to the Yoditos explain their process and demonstrate the machine and quietly moves an explosive out of the way when it almost blows up and then tells the 101 what a good job they did and how much he liked their teamwork.


	63. Chapter 63

msjody1313 said: I must see the sleeping arrangements!!!

Man so would I lol. I have been thinking about it, but figuring out where to put nap cots for 18 in my classroom is enough of a headache, let alone 101 Yoditos, no matter how small they are! But I have a few ideas.

Packing the kids onto the _Razor Crest_ is a nightmare. Clan Djarin loves each other very much, but everyone needs space sometimes and with 102 on board, there is none left. Fortunately the Yoditos are cuddly and don’t mind piling up with their brothers. Din makes sure the little ones have their own ~~gun cases with blankets~~ makeshift cradles to safely sleep in, plus the cradles he took from Kamino, though the kids don’t like those. There are enough surfaces in the ship to get everyone packed in somewhere - in the bunk, the cockpit, on top of or in every crate. It’s not ideal but it can be done. Din Djarin was not going to let the physical size of his ship stop him from carting every single one of those baby Yoditos out of that Kamino lab.

It’s not sustainable, though, which is part of the reason Din ended up halfway settling on Sorgan. At first he tried keeping some of the kids in the ship and some in the barn Omera said he could use again, but the kids didn’t like being separated and whoever wasn’t sleeping in the same building as Din _really_ didn’t like that.

The village was like “remember that time you saved us from the walker? we can build you a real house, it’s cool” but Din was adamant that that would not be happening until he could actually pay them. In the meantime Kuiil and IG-11 get to work and make dozens of little pods and modify the makeshift cradles Din made so they at least don’t _look_ like a gun case with a blanket in it, and add some padding so they’re comfier too. (The stolen Kamino cradles are taken apart and repurposed as part of this; the kids gleefully trash the remaining scraps.)

Din of course wants to offer his kids a real place to live, not just halfway things, and there is some pride in being able to provide for his clan. So eventually he saves up the funds to have an actual house built just a little ways from the village - far enough for some privacy and a place to park the ship, close enough to still be involved - and hires local help to do the actual building (Omera still bullies him into taking a discount for the whole save-the-village thing). Idk what kind of house a Mandalorian would want - Din seems pretty content with the bare bones setting of his ship and the covert - but there’s enough room for everyone, its sturdy and has a wild amount of hidden security protocols, there’s a shallow little frog pond nearby, extra beds for the babysitting brigade to stay over and help, and the door to Din’s room locks so he can avoid all those times he’s had to slam his helmet on because one of the kids almost snuck up on him.

The only solid image I really have is for the kids - like just a wall/bunk bed hybrid set up of little Yodito-sized boxes. They’re good climbers so there’s tons of little ladders and footholds up the side so they can reach. Each box has plenty of space to sleep and a section for keeping their individual possessions. Older at the top, younger at the bottom. Din walks up and down the wall to say good nights, which makes that routine easier, plus he can see at a glance who’s trying to sneak out of bedtime. The very youngest ones who aren’t mobile yet still have actual cribs/cradles in the middle of the room. Din has his own sleeping space nearby, so he has some space but is still easily able to hear if anyone’s up or needs attending to.


	64. Chapter 64

rpcvliz said: So if anyone wants to snuggle with Dad, OG gets first dibs right? 😉

Ooops-i-arted: He is the Lord of Dad Snuggles and none may come before him. (Din: DON’T YOU DARE YEET YOUR BROTHER! OG: *That Same Look from the button pressing scene.*)

rpcvliz said: I imagine that if one Yodito had to be isolated from the others, that would cause major problems 🥺

Ooops-i-arted: “Major” would be an understatement. Because of course Din would want to stay with the poor frightened Yodito who has to be isolated, but the clan would sense that someone is scared and get scared and want Dad themselves, so he’d still have to go back and look after them and get one of the babysitting brigade to switch him out, and it’d be a mess. And that’s only after you go through the whole process of calming down a Force-sensitive, telekinetic, frightened toddler who REALLY wants Dad.

On the other hand, Clan Djarin is big on clustering together literally as much as figuratively, so anything one got the others would pretty much get immediately. (The clone kiddos were denied physical affection and closeness their entire lives so far, and OG probably spent WAY more time than could be healthy trapped in that pod, and physical closeness is really a need for kids when they’re young to help foster connections and provide comfort, so they are all massive cuddlers. If you asked Din about it he would just give you the Impassive Mandalorian Stare but he likes the closeness as much as the kids do.) (Also also Din is wiping butts and cleaning noses and holding hands and carrying the kids and giving hugs and feeding and passing around toys and changing clothes and generally in contact with all the kids so much it’s a miracle he just doesn’t develop a permanent cold. Anything the kids get, he gets too.)


	65. Chapter 65

Anonymous:

I have some little nieces and nephews and they always want to help with the baby and now I'm just thinking of all the older Yoditos wanting to help with the little young ones

Ooops-i-arted:

Oh they definitely would. Jealousy of the littler ones needed more attention would quickly be offset by all the praise and positive attention they get from Dad for helping their clan mates. And given half a chance kids just love to help in general.

(Levitating the babies is a no-no, though. “Yes I know I said I wished I could carry more at one time BUT THAT IS NOT WHAT I MEANT.”)

#Din has lost count of how many times he's had to say a variation of 'Do not levitate your brother'


	66. Chapter 66

Glamorousgamine:

Has Din ever picked up a mug, raised it to his lips, and then felt the brush of peach fuzz to realize he just found one of the youngest Yodito's hiding spots?

Ooops-i-arted:

Most definitely. It is followed by a quick re-helmeting and relocating the drowsy little baby to a safer resting spot.

How they get there, he isn’t sure, but he knows the older ones love dragging the babies around, and the babies usually like being wherever their big brothers are.


	67. Chapter 67

Anonymous:

As far as Yodito sleeping arrangements, have you seen the racks that hang over a door to store small items/shoes in? (One of the gents I used to care for had some for an extensive Beanie Baby collection.) Perhaps ManDad would have some in various sizes for use on the Razor Crest hanging from pipes,etc. Beds for 12 at a time. Plus, he and Cara could carry the racks hanging down like dry cleaning - transporting the tiniest in bulk?

Ooops-i-arted:

Oh my god that’s brilliant. Din needs every bit of space saving he can get!!


	68. Chapter 68

Anonymous:

Anyone insults Din and they're suddenly faced with 101 angry green babies. Lord help them.

Ooops-i-arted:

Man can you imagine them all slowly turning in unison. The ears flattening. The cutest scowl you’ve ever seen.

It’s the last thing you see before you’re yeeted approximately a football field away.


	69. Chapter 69

pomrania: So what I’m getting from this is that, if they’re all working in concert, the yodes together can yeet much further than individually, but (thank goodness!) that rarely happens except when things have gotten serious.

Ooops-i-arted: Yeah that’s kind of what I’m picturing. Like Ezra and Kanan teaming up to lift that door to escape the Grand Inquisitor (and probably other examples of Force users teaming up I know have happened but can’t think of because I’m all brain-frazzled rn). And because the Yodes are generally so attuned to each other/close-knit, they find teamwork comes pretty easy to them. Especially when it’s something they all 100% agree on, like “I’ve only had Din Djarin for a day and a half but if anything happened to him I would kill everyone in this room and then myself.”


	70. Chapter 70

Glamorousgamine:

That "Wheeee!" sound Baby makes except it's the 101 cheering "Yeeeeeet!"

Ooops-i-arted

Oh my god YES NEW FAVORITE BABY YODA SOUND


	71. Chapter 71

Anonymous:

Din can tell the Yodito's moods just by ear position alone

Ooops-i-arted:

For sure! Pretty sure that’s already canon in the show, lol, he’d have to be pretty unobservant to not pick up on stuff by now. And when you work with a kid all day, you pick up their mood indicators fast even if they aren’t the hugest cutest ears you’ve ever seen.


	72. Chapter 72

glamorousgamine:

You ever see those videos where babies & toddlers run off with a phone recording video in selfie mode? I just imagine the 101 doing that with a holo comm and playing keepaway with Din.

ooops-i-arted:

He’s on a video call with Cara and the kids decide they want to talk to Ba’vodu and levitate it right out of his hands. From there it’s a telekinetic and physical game of keepaway; the kids think it’s hilarious and Cara’s nonstop laughter keeps them motivated to play the game and refuse to let Dad have his comm back.

And of course since it’s funny once, it then has to happen again and again and again….Greef takes it with good humor, but it’s very embarrassing when Din is trying to talk details with a high-profile client.


	73. Chapter 73

Anonymous:

How did the Yoditos first react to Din??

Ooops-i-arted:

Pretty much the way it’s shown in [the original comic](https://ooops-i-arted.tumblr.com/post/618678326735863809/ive-seen-people-theorize-that-baby-yoda-is-part). At first they were scared and nervous about a new face coming in; a new face means they don’t know what’s going to happen to them or what the person is going to do. But a kind word - directed _to_ them, not _about_ them - and the sight of him already having another Yodito with him was very reassuring and enough to make those little ears perk up as they think “Friend?”

And ofc the Force is telling them “this guy is okay” and also OG Yodito can tell them via the Force “yeah, this guy is okay, in fact he’s the BEST.” So the Yoditos were pretty much on board as soon as they saw him. Getting to go on a cool spaceship away from the cold, sterile, scary lab that was all they’d ever known and be with a person who actually cares about them and what they need and they were sold.

#in my personal experience kids who are starved for positive attention will latch on to the first person who gives it #a few kind words and they are suddenly glued to your hip #so yeah I think they took to din right away after a life of being lab rats


	74. Chapter 74

[[A video of the scene in Star Trek TOS: The Trouble with Tribbles when Kirk opens the hatch and tribbles fall all over him and Mmm Whatcha Say plays as they fall out](https://ooops-i-arted.tumblr.com/post/624205403898642432/lionesshathor-lyrslair-annaknitsspock)]

lionesshathor:

[@ooops-i-arted](https://tmblr.co/m7bYwAzOa6bXAW3jLlSCU_g) this but with the Yoditos

ooops-i-arted:

Din has been running around everywhere, panicking because he can’t find them _anywhere,_ where could they have possibly gone, what if the Imperials had come and somehow _kidnapped_ them -

Then he opens a random storage container just to try and keep his panic at bay and they all fall on him, giggling madly. (They use the Force to soften their landing. Nothing is hurt but Din’s dignity, because Cara got it all on camera.)


	75. Chapter 75

Anonymous:

Now I want to see Omera dying the onesies and the Yoditos getting everything stained because of it

Ooops-i-arted:

To be fair, I’d be willing to bet the Sorgan village has some sort of system or designated place for dyeing things. (I kind of assumed the krill produced a dye since they were bright blue and their clothes were a muted but similar shade??)

But yeah, Omera promised the kids they could help. Everyone who participates is careful to wear clothes they don’t mind turning blue (Din ends up with a freshly blue-spattered spare jumpsuit after this, but did set aside the beskar). The kids take turns to keep it manageable and so each adult only has a few to look after. Normally clothes are dyed all the way through, and some are, but she puts dye into bottles as well so the kids can splatter their new onesies with their own designs. Many of them have big blue patches on them, but after a few baths they eventually come out.

Cara counts and Din hits a new record high of sighs. But the kids have so much fun, and so much pride in their “work,” that he can’t really complain that much.

(Okay I know you probably wanted something wild but….I have done so many art activities - including tie-dye - with kids and as long as you prep and wear a smock you’re usually good. So that’s my perception of it; surely Omera or anyone familiar with dyeing would know what precautions to take, even with little ones.)


	76. Chapter 76

glamorousgamine said: Nice to see Din leveling up the firm parenting voice AND developing those eyes on the back of his head.

ooops-i-arted:

He damn well will if I’m writing him. Letting kids do whatever they want leads to adults who feel they can do whatever they want. The button pressing scene in Sanctuary was cute enough, but realistically and long-term it’s a hazard to have child(ren) constantly playing with the ship. Din had to shape up fast. (I sure did when I became a head teacher.) Plus kids need appropriate boundaries because they can’t self-regulate yet, and it helps teach them how. Din definitely worries about giving them what foundational skills he can now, before he’s gone and can’t look after them anymore.

Din’s bounty hunting equipment has been so useful. He reprogrammed the HUD to alert him to the kids raising to a certain height (meaning telekinesis or climbing was involved) and from what we see in the show, it allows him to see more than just a narrow T, so I wouldn’t be surprised if he can program it for an even wider field of vision to help him keep an eye on his gremlins. The tracking feature is obviously useful too; more than once he’s had to round up a few strays who didn’t want to stop playing for dinner or bedtime.


	77. Chapter 77

Anonymous:

Din having a 6th sense about when the Yoditos are up to something

ooops-i-arted:

Din knows what sounds his ship is supposed to make and what it isn’t supposed to make. One odd noise, and he goes straight to the source to find who did what this time.

Din can pinpoint the shifter knob from it being rolled or dropped on literally any surface. Similarly, he knows exactly what beskar armor being used as a drum sounds like.

Sometimes it’s too quiet and he’d better go check on the older ones, because that usually means OG Yodito has led them into mischief.

There are other hints. A guilty shuffling when they realize Din is looking at them. Eyes cast downward, or shifty looks. Sneaking away or moving quickly when Din looks over. They’re kids. They’re not subtle. You can tell when they’re up to something.

Din has had to read plenty of bounties in a split second. He never thought he’d be using that skill for childcare, but hey, here we are.

(He usually stops it before it gets out of hand, but sometimes he’s curious to see what the kids will do and just quietly observes if it’s something that’s not going to make him metaphorically tear his hair out.)

#childcare is just that 'if what i think is happening it better not be' gif five billion times a day


	78. Chapter 78

Anonymous:

I love the sketch of Din in his multi Yodito carrier! As far as "eyes in the back of his head" - its more ears than eyes.I spent many years caring for groups of adults who were about the mental level of toddlers. You get to know what is and isn't a "normal" level of sound for the usual bits of day to day life. When that changes, you go looking for the cause and hope it is a good one. I imagine Din has learned every particular squeak and coo and knows when somebodys TOO quiet its time to move.

Ooops-i-arted:

Yupppp I have definitely had to use my ears with my students, so I 100% agree with you!


	79. Chapter 79

Anonymous:

When does Din discover the magic of pacifiers for the littlest Yoditos??

Ooops-i-arted:

When he finally googled “choking hazards” and realized he can’t just give them ship parts lmao

Omera probably helped, digging up a few from when Winta was a baby and helping Din track down smaller-sized ones for the littlest. The kids were unsure at first - at the Kamino lab they always had to cry themselves out or self-soothe - but a decent amount of them took to the pacifiers soon enough. Others preferred their thumbs, and of course there were a few fussy ones who would only accept a specific toy/blankie/binkie with a very well-chewed corner.

#ofc then Din has to worry about their teeth


	80. Chapter 80

Anonymous:

Does Din know the heimlich?? Feels like with all the Yoditos there had to have been one incident that they had trouble swallowing or were trying to eat something they shouldn't

Ooops-i-arted:

God I hope so. I REALLY hope so.

Since he’s a bounty hunter and one his own, I assume he knows a decent amount of first aid just to assure he keeps himself alive if injured; probably some stuff for another person in case his bounty has to be brought in alive. I tend to think that he’d be smart enough to Space Google Child First Aid once he picks Baby Yoda(s) up, although he might need An Incident first to make him realize “oh shit, I should learn this.”

~~God it drives me bonkers every time he hands Baby Yoda the shifter knob tho~~


	81. Chapter 81

Anonymous:

Does the OG Yodito tell his younger brothers stories? Like about the time before Din and/or when it was just him traveling with Din??

Ooops-i-arted:

Definitely. He takes a huge amount of pride in the fact that he was the _first_ and he will never let his brothers forget it. (Source: being the eldest.) He got to go on the coolest adventures with Dad and they fought bad guys and made new friends and it was THE BEST.

OG: Also when Dad rescues you he loves you forever and ever and no one will ever be mean to you again, because Dad will shoot them.

100 other Yoditos: Nod and look very serious, take ~~scribbles~~ notes on pieces of paper. (It’s just a doodle of Dad and their brothers and a bunch of misshapen hearts, and a few blotches that _probably_ aren’t blood spatters. Din keeps them all and puts them on the conservator.)

#talking about how he's not gonna shoot the schoolyard bully is A Conversation tho


	82. Chapter 82

rpcvliz:

Does OG Baby Yoda ever feel jealous if Dad is paying more attention to any of his brothers? Maybe Din feels his first son needs some special attention every once in a awhile?

ooops-i-arted:

_Oh yes._ He definitely feels insecure if Dad has been paying attention to his brothers more and will go straight into acting out to regain Dad’s attention by any means necessary. (He threw a huge tantrum the first time he realized Din had finally childproofed the cockpit buttons and that wouldn’t work anymore.)

On the flip side, he is very easily reassured. Din finds just a simple acknowledgment - either “I’m coming, ad’ika, give me a few minutes” or just “you’re being such a good big brother right now by [action]” or similar - is usually enough to stave off any problems. Combine that with a little special attention - being held for a few minutes, or simply having Din’s full attention for a little bit - and OG still feels reassured that he still has a place in his dad’s heart.


	83. Chapter 83

Anonymous:

Do the Yoditos help with the scrapbooks? I.e. the “in charge of placing any stickers” brigade

Ooops-i-arted:

They’re gonna help whether Din wants them to or not. So he finds tasks for them to do. Bringing him supplies, helping place things, choosing colors, etc.

Plus it’s an excellent learning opportunity. Colors, numbers, letters, shapes, following directions. “Bring me the red marker.” “I need three stickers.” “Look, that’s your name. Y-o-d-i-k-a 22.”

#kids always love helping #and it truly is a fantastic natural learning opportunity that doesn't feel like a learning opportunity


	84. Chapter 84

pomrania:

How are the yodes with comforting people who aren't their Dad or another yode?

Ooops-i-arted:

At first it was very difficult. They have grown up learning that adults are not comforting, not to be trusted, and often cruel and that Din is the exception. So initially they are not happy with anyone but Din looking after them.

But gradually they get used to the Babysitting Brigade and realize these people aren’t going to hurt them or take them away from Dad; they only leave Dad for a little bit and then he comes back. (It helps that they can sense in the Force that these people are genuinely trying to comfort them.) And of course OG Yodito isn’t afraid and trusts these people, which is a vote in their favor. So they come around in a few weeks.

They are always wary of strangers. But they are willing to be more friendly if Din is nearby. They all know if things go bad, their dad has a big gun and he’s not afraid to use it on mean people.

#altho the yode clones aren't quite as desensitized to violence as og #but they know their dad don't play and will protect them. lethally if necessary.


	85. Chapter 85

Re: [this ask](https://ooops-i-arted.tumblr.com/post/624492745789210624/does-the-og-yodito-tell-his-younger-brothers)

rpcvliz said: As I read this, I immediately thought of the scene in TROTJ where C3PO is telling the Ewoks the story of the original trio’s adventures and at the end, they’re all welcomed into the tribe! I can picture OG Yodito making all the sound effects and gesturing with his hands like C3PO does while telling stories 😁🧸💚

Oh my god that’s so cute. Din loves hiding just behind a doorway and watching his little storyteller bean.

glamorousgamine said: I’m curious to know about this Schoolyard Bully because how would they bully the Yoditos when there are so many of them and they can Yeet them? (My guess is something like “You’re adopted because nobody wants you.”)

Anyone can be bullied, even Yodes, since it’s about making someone feel inferior. Tbh my writing process for this AU is basically “throw in a mention of a Standard Trope, figure it out later.” (Honestly I just liked the idea of Din having to sit down and tell his 101 children “No, I will not shoot just anyone, contrary to popular belief” and have a talk about “We only shoot people who actually deserve it, or who will bring in credits.”) So I’m thinking yeah, a lot of verbal bullying from some kid who wants to feel better about himself or just give himself a feeling of power. It’s easier if you catch one of the more sensitive ones alone to make him feel bad, but…. you mess with the clan, you get the magic hand!

#this bitch mean. YEET


	86. Chapter 86

Anonymous:

Yoditos live by one rule....ABY: Always Be Yeeting

Ooops-i-arted:

They see me yeeting, they hating


	87. Chapter 87

Anonymous:

Din getting the Yoditos little boomerangs so they can continually yeet things and he doesn't have to go hiking into the forest to find Yodito 22's stuffed womp rat that Yodito 56 yeeted into the woods

ooops-i-arted:

This is now canon for the AU

Also, boomerangs are weapons. Never too early to start when it comes to training little Mandalorians!


	88. Chapter 88

Anonymous:

All the boomerangs are made of foam and won’t hurt if thrown at anyone. And you know Din is used to the sound/feeling of the boomerang hitting his helmet

Ooops-i-arted:

Din willingly lets them use him for target practice. It’s way better than being yeeted. Every once in a while he dramatically “dies” and the kids are so proud that they are good enough warriors to defeat their dad.

#din getting hit in the helmet by a boomerang and dramatically flopping over while yelling 'you got me!!' #the kids giggle madly


	89. Chapter 89

Anonymous:

With all the Yoditos being Din’s kids I wonder if they’ll ever wonder about having a mom or a 2nd dad. Cue all 101 womp rats trying to set Din up on dates like something out of a rom-com

Ooops-i-arted:

Probably not tbh. They have A Dad and that’s their normal. Kids are egocentric so Just One Dad is their baseline. Also these kids’ previous normal was no parents, so I don’t think they’d really be too bugged by having just A Dad, especially since they also have the Babysitting Brigade hanging around. (Even my own students usually ask me “why don’t you have kids?” or “why don’t you live with your mom and dad?/who do you live with?” rather than asking me if I have them.) Plus given the wide variety of cultures and species in the Star Wars universe, I’d bet there’s way less emphasis on a “normal” family unit than there is in our world.

If anything, given how much they value Din’s attention, they would be afraid of a potential partner/spouse taking away Din’s love, and be very jealous towards the perceived interloper.

Also when I write Din, he is ace/aro. He’s perfectly happy on his own and doesn’t need a partner.


	90. Chapter 90

Anonymous:

Din tells one of the PTA moms to "eat shit Karen" and then 101 little Yoditos then parrot him until she storms off. Din has never been prouder. Frogs for all.

Ooops-i-arted:

Winta: Mama says not to talk to people like that.

Yodito 19: Daddy says that too, but it’s okay if they’re asshole shabuire or fucking Jawas.

Yodito 37: And you can say bad words at the ship if you’re trying to repair it and it won’t work.

Yodito 66: Auntie Cara says cussing is okay. Just not at her until we can beat her in a fistfight.

IG-11: I do not recommend using uncouth language around Master Kuiil. Last time I cursed in front of him he scrubbed out my vocal processors with a highly caustic cleansing solution.

#im just picturing them all sitting there playing tea party and discussing cuss words #ig is daintily holding his teacup with a finger out (it has oil in it)


	91. Chapter 91

glamorousgamine:

If Yaddle is still around somewhere in the GFFA, at least in the 101 AU, the idea of the Yoditos meeting her and all yelling about how pretty she is warms my heart.

ooops-i-arted:

Aww, all the little Yoditos crowded around, cooing about the “pretty lady” as she is immediately nicknamed.

Meanwhile Din is trying to get a word in edgewise so he can beg her to tell him everything she knows about this species now please.


	92. Chapter 92

rpcvliz:

How would a game of hide and seek with the 101 little guys go? 😉💚

ooops-i-arted:

Since there’s so many, instead of one finder there is usually a team of finders and a team of hiders. And since they’re all brothers, they take to it with all the gusto of siblings pumped full of Cain instinct. Rivalries and alliances are forged and broken among the forest of Sorgan as they rat each other out or help each other find/hide. It is very epic…..to them. (The Babysitting Brigade keeps half an eye on them, amused by the shenanigans. IG-11 stands watch and scans the woods for potential threats.)

Din is happily chilling with the littlest babies and a mug of hot chocolate… at least for the first hour or so. Then the quiet gets to him and he has to go make sure everyone really is still okay oh my god what if someone fell in the ponds and I was just sitting here I’M A BAD DAD and then he’s flailing through the woods. Which of course is just incentive for all the kids to join Team Hiders and hide from him because playing with Dad is fun. (The babies are just happy to be in the carrier and going with Dad and are very little help at finding their brothers. They just giggle and coo.) Din’s bounty hunting equipment is a big help but the more he uses it the more they learn to evade it. They are scary smart.

Eventually Din just says okay, game over, come home but unless it’s dinner time and they’re all hungry there isn’t much incentive for the kids to listen. Usually IG-11 has to be put to work helping Din round them up. And for the resulting bath time, because after tramping through the woods and crawling into small spaces and climbing trees, they’re filthy.


	93. Chapter 93

Anonymous:

The 101 Yoditos meeting some of the old clones and learning they were created on Kamino too!

Ooops-i-arted:

Fordo* and his friends stop by! They bring all the kids cute little “I was grown on Kamino and all I got was this stupid shirt” to match theirs and then chill while the kids play around their feet and Din and Fordo swap battle stories. (Plus, Fordo can tell Din about some of the epic shit he saw the Jedi get up to, and Din makes a mental note to prepare for when his kids start trying to use speeders + Force jump to vault entire buildings.)

*[ME AND MY SISTER’S FAVORITE CLONE HAS A NAME YAY](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/ARC-77)

#omfg i never knew he had a name besides arc-77!!! #AND IT SOUNDS LIKE FRODO #i love him #anyway friendly reminder that on this blog the 2d clone wars is the only one that is canon and the 3d clone wars can gtfo


	94. Chapter 94

Anonymous:

It’s a yeet or be yeeted world out there.... the Yoditos know this

Ooops-i-arted:

  


Cara is #TeamYeet


	95. Chapter 95

rpcvliz:

Do each of the Yoditos have a special toy or blanket that they love? We know there's only one knob and one beskar pendant which already belong to OG so what did Dad give to his other little ones? 😁💚

ooops-i-arted:

Oh definitely. Sharing is hard for little ones, and these particular ones are very invested in actual feeling special and like individuals, so everyone definitely gets at least one toy of their own. They have their own preference as to whether it’s a blankie or a stuffie or a plasticine figurine, but they all have something.

Otherwise toys are communal because 1. it’s easier on Din’s sanity if he doesn’t have to keep track 2. it fosters clan closeness/community (and I tend to assume that’s important in Mandalorian culture) and 3. he rapidly becomes victim to “omg the kids would love this” syndrome and can’t resist a toy he knows his babies would love. Also practicality, because buying dozens of silver marbles was supposed to keep the kids off the shifter knob, in theory. (In practice, it just means the kids give each other decoy knobs to nab the prize for themselves. OG is very guilty of fighting viciously for it and getting very sneaky.)

The pendant really got me thinking though and makes me wonder its significance. Did Din himself receive this as a foundling? Would he then want 100 new ones forged for all his new foundlings? Or is it not customary to receive this until you swear the Creed and become a full Mandalorian and is reserved for when the kids do that, if they choose, and Din giving the pendant to OG was an exception and not the rule? Or does Din himself just want a reminder of his people close because he travels so often? Maybe in Season 2 we’ll get some more info on that. (And if not, I do like the idea of Din getting them all matching pendants. Maybe the mudhorn signet, to mark that they all belong to Clan Djarin.)


	96. Chapter 96

glamorousgamine:

What kind of kids' programming do the Yoditos watch? I was minding my own business when suddenly memories of the Rainbow Monkeys song popped into my head, along with the image of Din instantly banning the song before it can drive him insane.

ooops-i-arted:

Din definitely bans any songs that might get stuck in his head from the ship. (Banning them is also not in any way motivated by the time Cara secretly filmed him singing and dancing to Baby Firaxan Shark.)

Like any good parent, Din wants his children watching _educational_ programming and only for a brief period of time, because they don’t _need_ to be in front of a screen all day when they could be out in the fresh air! His idea of educational programming is also a little skewed (Kuiil had to explain that holoprograms about heavy weaponry are not really age-appropriate). And of course there’s no Mandalorian-specific content airing anywhere, though Din definitely tries to dig up any old holodiscs he can find when he passes by a likely-looking thrift store.

But I imagine there’s plenty of shows of varying quality out there on the Holonet; the New Republic no doubt has educational programming that gets broadcasted out to the Outer Rim one way or another. Din tries to select the best, most educational shows (like The Magic School Shuttle and Space Sesame Street). But kids will be kids, so OF COURSE they prefer anything with a highly annoying song and no educational value whatsoever. It is a futile effort to convince them to try Peppa Ugnaught when they’re fixed on watching Space Frozen.


	97. Chapter 97

glamorousgamine:

Since you made me cry with "Species Age Differently", how would Din aging and death play out in the 101 AU? I was curious since all the Yoditos would be at different levels of maturity when that happens.

ooops-i-arted:

~~*adds to tally of People I Made Cry With That Fic*~~

Honestly….not that much differently? I feel Din would feel very strongly that artificially extending his life, even at the (relatively small) expense of his children, would be Not Okay to him. So he wouldn’t want to be Force healed, though I guess he might be chiller about it if there were still 100 clan mates around to protect whoever weakened themselves to do it. But being a Mandalorian means facing death through battle a lot, so I still think he would try and get the kids to learn that death is a natural part of life, I will watch over you ~~Simba~~ from the manda, etc.

Ofc the kids would also be losing more people as the Babysitting Brigade started dropping off. So maybe it’d be harder. Idk. They would at least have IG-11 still, and of course each other. It’s easier to handle these things as a family (at least in my experience/opinion) and the kids would all be able to lean on each other. And the older brothers would of course be able to look after the younger. The younger would take it harder, I bet, but again they’d be able to lean on their older brothers. Part of Baby Yoda/Kuiil’s fear in the fic is losing Din because Din is the #1 person he’s always had, but here there’s a whole network of support for each other because there’s 101 of them. So they all would be able to help each other manage their grief.


	98. Chapter 98

anonymous:

If “yeet” exists in the SW Universe... Cara 100% taught it to the Yoditos

ooops-i-arted:

101 lil Yoditos waddling around and suddenly screaming “YEET” before Force-yeeting one of their brothers several yards

Din can’t stop the behavior no matter how hard he tries because for every 1 Yodito who is startled and cries there are 10 more who are loving the activity.

The worst part is when he and Cara are on Some Mission/Hunt/Etc. and his jetpack stops working and…

Din: I can’t jump the distance so you’ll have to toss me.  
Cara: You mean…….. yeet you?  
Din: ……don’t tell the kids

~~You know Cara could have you seen those beautiful, beautiful arms~~

#finally I have worked a lotr reference into this au lmao


	99. Chapter 99

Anonymous:

Space Frozen 2 comes out and Din is about *this close* to putting a hit out on Cara because she just "happened" to bring it up around the Yoditos

Ooops-i-arted:

Din: I’m back! How was babysitting the kids?

101: Aunt Cara took us to see Frozen 2!!!

Cara: *shit-eating grin*

Din: *you can’t see his eye twitching under the helmet but Cara knows it’s happening*

101: INTO THE UNKNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWN


	100. Chapter 100

glamorousgamine:

During boomerang practice Din tells the Yodes to keep their eyes on their target so a bunch of the younger ones run up to hug him.

ooops-i-arted:

As soon as he is hit with a boomerang Din is “defeated” and collapses to be swarmed by a veritable horde of Yodes and give 101 hugs to his brave little warriors.


	101. Chapter 101

Anonymous:

First time Din played “dead” a few of the younger Yoditos were concerned but after a few hugs and reassurances they knew their Dad was just playing and wasn’t really hurt

ooops-i-arted:

They weren’t too traumatized since they could sense Din was alive in the Force, but it definitely wasn’t as well-received as Din would’ve liked. After reassurances some will accept it, but others don’t like it at all and will refuse to play with Din if he does it, and whine until he stops.

OG Yodito in particular reacts poorly to it due to the whole “I watched my beloved father and the only person in my life to give a shit about me get blown up and then beg his friend for a warrior’s death in front of me” thing.

thekeeperofbabyyoda:

They give him stink eye dont they.

ooops-i-arted:

^ What Din sees as he’s being slowly levitated into the air and placed back on his feet.

glamorousgamine said: Considering that Din would probably be lying down when playing dead, would OG throw himself onto Dad and start wailing until Dad gets back up?

ooops-i-arted:

First, the sniffles. Then the sad “D-Dad?” Then, the face slowly crumples and Din races to his feet but not before the screaming begins. It was already too late. Din gets to spend the next ten minutes rocking and soothing a very upset, wailing toddler.

It’s one of the two above reactions, but since the second one nets him cuddles, that’s the one OG prefers.


	102. Chapter 102

glamorousgamine:

If the 101 + Dad ever encountered that alien from The Thing, would the Yodes be able to instantly tell it was bad news and yeet it into the nearest volcano?

ooops-i-arted:

I have never seen The Thing but I would assume it if was evil or bad they could sense it through the Force and would yeet accordingly.

(At this point Din is resigned enough he just measures and records the yeet using his HUD and he and Cara have a running bet on how far the kids can throw something.)


	103. Chapter 103

Anonymous:

OG Yodito is telling the others that Din is the best even though he doesn’t use the force and has too many finger with no claws on them and he’s not the right color. The Yoditos love their ugly-Force challenged Dad

Ooops-i-arted:

“Dad may have abnormally small ears, but he makes up for it with his big heart”

Now I’m picturing a few of the younger Yoditos who Don’t Get It yet trying to teach Dad to yeet things and unable to understand why he just can’t.

#BUT DAAAAAAAAAAD JUST THROW IT WITH YOUR MIIIIIIIIIIIND


	104. Chapter 104

rpcvliz:

So do all the Yoditos have a taste for frogs? If they do, when are they old enough to swallow them whole? I can't imagine dad trying to make baby food! 😂🐸💚

ooops-i-arted:

Given we see Baby Yoda seek out a frog on his own, unprompted, and Yoda retires to a swamp planet (since, now that we’ve seen Baby eat a frog, was probably chosen because he would be able to find food since he can’t import it) I feel pretty confident in assuming that frogs and similar are their natural food source. So yes, all the Yoditos like frogs. Some of them are pickier than others - “No, Dad, this is a Dantooine frog and I like Sorgan frogs” or preferring a specific color/texture as kids do - but they all will eat them. Din gets them a variety of meat-based foods meant for carnivorous species, but overall frogs remain the favorite.

The littlest ones will try to eat frogs (and give Din a heart attack as he pictures them choking) but if the frogs are too big for them, Din will chop them into bite-sized pieces and for the littlest ones puree them. The older will hunt frogs and bring them to Din specifically for their baby brothers. (And to try and pester Dad into eating healthy food like they do. Din is particularly chagrined when his own words are used against him: “You didn’t even try it, Dad! How do you know you don’t like it if you haven’t tried it?”)

thekeeperofbabyyoda:

I mean frog legs are good, made he should try them.

rpcvliz:

Thanks, I hadn’t thought of that! I can just imagine all the Yoditos coming up to dad with a frog offering 😁🐸💚

ooops-i-arted:

To be fair, frog legs probably aren’t that bad, I bet Din has eaten all sorts of weird shit as he planet-hops and even if he isn’t trying the local cheapest cuisine he can find, his other option is probably plain bland ration bars.

His biggest worry is making a face while eating (because he is _not_ used to hiding his facial expressions) and hurting the kids’ feelings.

Eventually they wear him down and he finally says, fine, I will try ONE frog. (Prepared into a human-edible frog leg dish, of course. The kids at this point are pretty accepting of the fact that their weird dad has to cook his food before he eats it.) He is brought approximately 100 frogs because everyone wanted Dad to eat THEIR frog and to be the one to bring him The Frog Dad Will Try. Din takes all the frogs, tells them he will just randomly pick one, and chooses the one OG Yodito gives him after making OG promise that he will not tell anyone that it was his frog. OG is pleased enough by the special attention that he agrees, though he can’t stop his smug attitude for the rest of the evening.

Din, used to eating alone, finds it very unnerving to be stared at by 202 eager brown eyes while he eats his dinner. He doesn’t really expect to like it - at this point he associates frogs with the sight of his kids gulping a squirming animal down whole rather than with food - and just wanted to act like it was fine, but it’s actually pretty good. (He did drown it in spices, as Din does like Mandalorian-style food whenever he can get it.) He knows from the 101 smug expressions he is _never_ going to live this down, but he can’t really bring himself to mind.

Frog legs aren’t really a favorite for him and never are, but he does eat them occasionally, just because the big smile on his kids’ faces when they bring him a frog and he says “Wow, I think I’ll have to keep this one for myself” are so wonderful.

thekeeperofbabyyoda:

Dad you remember when you said you didn’t like frogs, but it turns out you did?

ooops-i-arted:

Din suppressed a sigh and looked down at Yod’ika 19, currently standing at his feet and holding up a bright orange salamander.

“Ad’ika… I’m human. That species is poisonous to humans. If I eat it, I’ll get sick.” If it was the Derrillo species he strongly suspected it was, it would kill him, unlike the kids who had been gleefully slurping them up, their strange biology immune to those particular toxins. But he didn’t want to say that and scare Yod’ika 19.

Yod’ika 19 glanced at the squirming creature, then back up at Din. “What if you cooked it?”

Din sighed.


	105. Chapter 105

thekeeperofbabyyoda:

Me again, so from what little we know of Din, I think we can say that he probably has some ptsd. How would the kids and Boga.jr react to him having either nightmares or a panic attack? I just need some comfort for Din, and im curious about your thoughts on this for your au.

ooops-i-arted:

The kids are very attuned to each others’ feelings and I imagine that would extend to Din as well, since he is their beloved caretaker. They know and are glad that Din looks after them, and that protectiveness goes both ways. They’re too young to truly understand what’s going on when Din wakes up from a frightening dream or is overwhelmed by a panic attack but they know what fear is, and feeling awful and unsafe. They know they don’t like those feelings and they don’t want their dad to feel that way either.

They’re kids, so they’re still pretty egocentric, but when they get their mind on something nothing is going to stop them, and if that something is “Dad needs to feel better,” well, they won’t stop until he does. The root problem isn’t something they can fix or really understand but they do know that when they’re upset, they like closeness, so Din will be swarmed by Yoditos who want to cuddle. (If he had a nightmare, within five minutes he can’t even move without accidentally smushing a Yodito who has crawled into the bed.) Some will bring him their favorite toy; that makes them feel better, so surely it will help Dad feel better too. They know they can “share” their feelings with each other via the Force; Din is far too strong-willed for any real mind tricks to work on him, but it is nice when the kids surround him with feelings of calm and quiet and peace. (Until they start arguing over who gets to hug Dad next. But even then the distraction is still helpful.)

On Sorgan, at least, there isn’t a lot to trigger Din, but the kids do notice that he does not like droids (except IG-11, and even then he still has moments of wariness). Any droid that gets too close is going to find itself closely watched by a gaggle of Yoditos, ready to yeet it if it does anything to upset Dad.

#din: i feel bad #yoditos: S W A R M


	106. Chapter 106

thekeeperofbabyyoda:

So what if Din had to leave the yoditos and Boga for a while (a week or so) for a bounty....how would they all react when he returns? I'm pretty sure I know, but I wanna read your version of it

> ooops-i-arted:

I have a beautiful image in my head but no animation skills so this will have to suffice:

Din: I’m home

[Approaching rapid footsteps]

Din: *is snowplowed by a varactyl as long as he is tall*

Din & Boga Jr.: *before there is any chance of recovery they are both stampeded by 101 Yoditos*

Yoditos: DADDADDADDADDADDADYOU’REHOMEDADDADDADDADDADDADDADDADDADDADDADDADDADDADDADDADDADDADDADDADDADDADDADDADDADDADDADDADDADDADYOU’REHOMEDADDADDADDADDADDADDADDADWEMISSEDYOUDADDADDADDADDADDADDADDADDADDADDADDADYOU’REHOMEDADDADDADDADDADDADDAD

Din: *laying there, powerless against the mass of affection, very glad to be back but also wishing he could breathe*

thekeeperofbabyyoda:

Cara is the one to release the yoditos

ooops-i-arted:

Provided they didn’t release themselves! (Once they learned to Force-push open doors, Din knew he was doomed.)

#cara is nearby getting footage of the incident to better roast din later tho #if she didn't release the yoditos herself


	107. Chapter 107

thekeeperofbabyyoda:

Okay i know someone asked what would happen if din got with someone. But what if someone had the hots for din and would not leave him alone, would the yoditos yeet this person or wait to see what dad does about it.

ooops-i-arted:

Well, that depends on Din.

Is Dad okay and comfortable talking to the person? They will Observe.

Is Dad getting annoyed or otherwise trying to politely get out of the situation? (Or has simply not paid attention to any of the Yodlings in ~~more than five minutes~~ too long?) Dad says No Yeeting Unless They’re A Bad Person, and this is still a grey area that could lead to No Frogs For A Week. They will still Observe. But the interloper feels prickles on their neck as they are watched by many unnervingly intelligent brown eyes…

Does the person grab Dad or otherwise do anything that could be perceived as threatening, or does Din reach a palpable point of Done in the Force? Yeah, they’re now a football field length away from the Force of that yeet (pun intended) and added to the list of People Who Do Not Get To Touch Dad Without A Severe Yeeting. Mess with the clan, you get the magic hand!


	108. Chapter 108

msjody1313:

What is the most embarrassing thing Din has done in front of OG and/or the other Yodes? Like something that completely blew his cool dad cred?

ooops-i-arted:

Oh man. I always think of that being a teenager thing but let’s see. Pulling from my own experience….

  * Not knowing the Most Popular Character of the Season (I had to listen to like, an entire dissertation on PJ Masks once)


  * Mixing up the Most Popular Character of the Season (can’t tell you how many times I had to be corrected on which Paw Patrol dog was which)


  * Trying to sing whatever popular song (Let It Go, Baby Shark) and doing it wrong


  * Doing any accompanying dance wrong


  * Trying to get the kids to do something that is _so_ last season (like trying to get kids to talk about Tangled once Frozen had come out)


  * Being unable to play basketball with any level of skill



So Din’s probably sitting there watching holos with them and loses cool points because he doesn’t know the theme song to Peppa Ugnaught or the name of Dora the Space Explorer’s companion or something. Or he can’t do the accompanying dance on one of those active shows and the kids keep patronizingly stopping him and going, “No, Dad, like this.”

But the nice thing about preK is that at that age, they might roll their eyes and give you a patronizing voice but they still like you enough to sit and explain what you’re doing wrong. It’s fun to play dumb on purpose sometimes and Din totally does it on occasion just to listen to the kids go off on something they’re passionate about. Plus: great speech development opportunity.

(To be fair, Din is way more worried about Cara catching him doing something uncool than the kids. She showed _everyone_ that video of him doing the Baby Firaxan Shark song.)

thekeeperofbabyyoda:

Din tripping over his own feet and face planting

ooops-i-arted:

I’m so dumb here I was thinking about kid-specific situations but slapstick is once again the ultimate answer to everything

If we really want to dress it up, he faceplants into one of the ponds after tripping over Boga Jr. running into his feet and it was in the middle of the day in the village square so _everyone_ saw the big badass Mandalorian floundering desperately in a two-foot pond because he’s so loaded down with heavy beskar. And then he’s rescued by his own children levitating him out.

thekeeperofbabyyoda:

Din does not look at anyone for a whole week and hes dumping krill out of his boots. The kids probably imitate his hilarious fall too

ooops-i-arted:

THEY DEFINITELY DO

That’d be bad enough, but the village children on the sidelines rating the imitations made it even worse.

glamorousgamine:

I’m now imagining him stepping on a rake Sideshow Bob style thanks to lack of peripheral vision.

ooops-i-arted:

I can almost hear the sweet, sweet noise of that rake hitting beskar lmaoooooo


	109. Chapter 109

rpcvliz said: Would dad try to sing a lullaby if one or more of the little greens can’t sleep? 😁💚

If you have kids in your care who won’t go to sleep, you will do anything. ANYTHING. Din has definitely done some singing.

thekeeperofbabyyoda:

Do the kids like his singing? Or do they try to silence him

ooops-i-arted:

I vote yes, they like it, because

  1. He is their buir, everything he does is Good
  2. Especially when it’s something to comfort children who have otherwise been deprived of comfort (and affectionate/soothing gestures in general) during their lives
  3. Pedro Pascal has a nice voice and I like it




	110. Chapter 110

anonymous:

OG Yodito teaching his brothers using a big chalkboard and a pointer while the other 100 Yoditos are furiously scribbling notes down (with crayons)

ooops-i-arted:

I love it, too cute

OG: And when Dad says no, you must open your eyes really wide and stare at him and say “But Dad, pleeeeeease?”

100: *furious scribbling*


	111. Chapter 111

anonymous:

Yoditos reacting to seeing their dad on a Holocall when he’s on a bounty hunt

ooops-i-arted:

Din soon figures out he can only call when it’s nighttime on Sorgan and the kids are in bed because otherwise it’s “it’s Dad! it’s Dad! DAD DAD DAD DAD DAD DAD DAD DAD DAD DAD DAD DAD DAD DAD DAD DAD DAD” “Where are you?” “What are you doing?” “Did you shoot anyone yet?” “When are you coming back?” “I wanna show him my frog” “No I was talking to Dad! Wait your turn!” “It’s _my_ turn!” and before you know it a fight breaks out and whoever Din was trying to talk to has to break it up.

Even a call in the dead of night isn’t a guarantee, though. One big green ear picks up his voice and before you know it they’re all swarming, howling for their dad.


	112. Chapter 112

thekeeperofbabyyoda:

How does Din make his bed with 101 children begging for his attention? Does he take one off his bed only to have three more take that ones place?

ooops-i-arted:

How to make your bed, a guide by Din Djarin

  1. Take womp rats off bed
  2. Take womp rats off bed
  3. Take womp rats off bed
  4. Take womp rats off bed
  5. Bribe with toy
  6. Get the varactyl to chase them off
  7. Give up and let them help
  8. It’s not helpful
  9. Take womp rats off bed
  10. Distract with food
  11. Make bed
  12. Turn around to see bed already unmade by varactyl, womp rats, or both
  13. Sigh




	113. Chapter 113

Anonymous:

Ryan’s crew (ep6) comes back all ready to get their revenge on Din to find 101 little green babies ready to yeet them into the next solar system

ooops-i-arted?

OG Yodito tells them _exactly_ how mean these people were to Dad and it’s not just a yeeting. They mount Boga Jr., ride her in to battle, knock Ran’s crew into each other for a bit, and _then_ yeet them into the next solar system.

Cara: Wait, are you crying?  
Din: SUCH BRAVE LITTLE MANDOKARLA WARRIORS I’M SO PROUD


	114. Chapter 114

anonymous:

Din has 100% stepped on a space-LEGO barefooted

ooops-i-arted:

SO MANY

The kids have learned several new curse words from not cleaning up their toys…


	115. Chapter 115

glamorousgamine:

Just saw a video of a group of kids hearing fiddle music for the first time and going WILD and I can't help but imagine the Yoditos and Boga Jr. doing the same. The song hits a frenetic pace and suddenly it's a mosh pit of flappy green ears and sunset-colored feathers.

ooops-i-arted:

Oh yes! They would go BONKERS. They’re kids, so the whole world is new and wonderful and exciting anyway. But doubly so because they’ve spent so much of their life in a lab/trapped in a pod and never gotten to experience things like this. It would be magical for them.

Din, realizing how much they love it, tracks down a variety of holodiscs for them to listen to. And feels a little better about subjecting them to his singing when they need a lullaby to soothe them. (For his own sanity, however, musical toys are NOT a free-for-all and are only brought out on occasion.)

thekeeperofbabyyoda:

Cara is the one buying the noise making toys isn’t she 

ooops-i-arted:

Yes it is definitely Cara

Din is SO MAD because there’s literally nowhere he can hide anything that his gremlins can’t get into because they’re so, so clever. So every once in a while Kuiil babysits the kids overnight while Din takes IG-11 and the two of them haul these goddamn noise maker toys into the Razor Crest, fly a few systems over, and dump them in an uninhabited dead system

IG-11: I do not understand. Doesn’t ruining the children’s toys indirectly violate my mandate of protecting the children by causing them distress?  
Din: Part of protecting the children means making sure they have a regular caretaker, right?  
IG-11: Yes. A stable caretaker is a vitally important part of healthy child development.  
Din: Getting rid of these karking noisemakers means the children can _continue_ to have a stable caretaker. So really, you _are_ protecting them.  
IG-11: This is acceptable logic.

(200 years later, a group of Yoditos sails through this dead system, they see all their childhood toys, and start screaming I KNEW THEY DIDN’T GET EATEN BY FROGS LIKE DAD SAID THEY DID!!!)

fortunefavorstheway:

There was a joke like this in _Malcolm in the Middle_ except reversed, where Hal finds one of his old favorite records broken and buried in the backyard and next thing you know he’s set up an entire archaeological dig site for all the evidence his sons have buried over the years. (” _Those-_ ‘Honest dad, we didn’t even know you had a watch.’”)  
  
The boys observe from a safe distance and simply say, “Thank God they paved over the driveway last year.”  
  
Makes me wonder what the Yoditos would break, bury, and have a silent no-snitch pact on.

ooops-i-arted:

Din finds some artifact (helmet?? ceremonial tiingilar bowl???) from Mandalore of old and they accidentally break it playing Force ball in the house (which they are not supposed to do) so it Disappears. No matter how upset Dad is, admitting they broke it is worse.

That or Din finds some childhood holobook he LOVED and has read it five million times to them already and No More. But they don’t wanna tell Dad his favorite story is boring as hell and hurt his feelings, because he was so excited to share it with them. So it also Disappears next time Din is on a bounty hunting trip.


	116. Chapter 116

msjody1313:

Hopefully you haven't already addressed this, but I'm wondering what kind of birthday gifts the Yodes would get for papa?

ooops-i-arted:

Probably similar to the Father’s Day gifts - typical kid things. They don’t exactly have money, so it’s things they can make or find. Din gets dozens of new pictures to put on the conservator. Several live frogs. (This is one of the times Din makes frog legs.) Bunches of flowers and interesting-looking plants. A bowl of worms that several very muddy Yoditos proudly say they dug up themselves. (“They’re pretty good, Dad, you should try them!”) An assortment of sticks. (“Aunt Cara wouldn’t take us to buy you a new blaster, but you can poke the bad guys with this.”)

Omera finds a large piece of paper or wooden board and organizes the children into painting their hands and putting their prints on it, and helps them write their name beside it, and presents the finished art piece to Din. It is immediately hung up in the house (after, at the kids’ insistence, Din adds his own handprint and name).


	117. Chapter 117

Anonymous:

I know the Babysitting Brigade is pretty top- notch, but there had to be a time when something went wrong that caused them to all simultaneously go "oh fuck, Din is going to kill me." Like maybe a Yodito is missing and there's a chance they snuck on the ship but no one wants to actually call Din and ask. Or an injury happens or something.

ooops-i-arted:

Lmao losing one of the kiddos was definitely my first thought. They are sneaky little bastards when they want to be, after all.

—-

“Count them again,” Cara growled.

“Counting them again will not change the result,” said IG-11, maddeningly calm. “There are only 100 children here. One is missing.”

“I fucking know.” Cara clenched her hands in her hair, resisting the urge to rip it out. “Din’s gonna kill me.”

“I imagine he would want to avoid the attention from the law that a murder would bring,” said IG-11 blandly.

“Are you going to do anything helpful?” Cara demanded.

IG-11 buzzed quietly to himself, red lights blinking, then finally said, “The missing child is not anywhere in the vicinity. However, I am detecting tracks leading to the landing pad.”

Cara swore. “You mean -”

-

“I am very disappointed in you.” Din didn’t dare turn around, staring resolutely at the stars in front of him. Turning around meant being faced with big, brown, adorable eyes and he was so not ready for that.

There was a sniffle from the chair behind him but Din still didn’t turn around. “I just wanted to go with you,” said the plaintive little voice. “Like before, when it was just us two.”

Oh, Din definitely could not turn around and face his eldest now. “You know Cara and IG-11 were in charge of watching you and your brothers. They have to be worried sick right now. You are in so much trouble.”

Now he could hear crying. Fuck. Din knew he’d never hold out against that tearful face if he turned around, so he turned the ship around instead, to haul Yod’ika back home. And possibly give Cara and IG-11 an earful.


	118. Chapter 118

Anonymous:

(Referencing the ask where OG Yodito sneaks onto the Crest) JUST TAKE HIM WITH YOU!! YOUR SON WANTS TO SPEND TIME WITH YOU

ooops-i-arted:

Din knows these children have seen such misery, danger, and fear during their lives. He wants them to have a childhood. He wants them to grow up safe and happy in a way he didn’t get to after the Separatists destroyed his home. He’s not gonna take them on a dangerous bounty hunt. (Or reward OG’s misbehavior.)

But he does know they miss him terribly, want to spend time with him, and want to face challenges of their own. So he arranges a special “bounty hunt” for them all to go on, traveling to a relatively safe planet to hunt down frogs, or a special animal of some kind, or (once she lost a bet on one of their sparring matches) Cara dressed up as a Big Bad Bounty for them to hunt, just like Dad. They love it.

thekeeperofbabyyoda:

Maybe after OG learns his lesson him and din can just go in the ship together for a bit. No bounty hunting, just them in the crest together 

ooops-i-arted:

Yeah that would be A+ bonding time, which Din knows his eldest desperately craves. Maybe he has OG help him with ship maintenance. Or if he’s really good, takes him on a low-risk supply mission.

thehollyraven:

i wonder if they’d bring boga jr. with them to practice her tracking skills n stuff

ooops-i-arted:

That would be a great opportunity to train her. And she’d probably love it.


	119. Chapter 119

glamorousgamine:

Thanks to your 101 AU my brain "corrects" the lyrics of Circle of Life to "Some say Yeet or be Yeeten, some say live and let live"

ooops-i-arted:

  


Originally posted by adventurelandia

Omg that’s amazing

Din probably has to listen to his share of mangled song lyrics when the kids are singing, now that you mention it… (He can’t let them sing any songs about ducks until he’s sure they’ll say it right.)


	120. Chapter 120

Anonymous:

Some of the older Yoditos might be too young but I still love picturing Din dropping them off at school, picking them up, making little box lunches for them, all of that

ooops-i-arted:

If Din asked me, I probably wouldn’t recommend a preschool program for them yet tbh. Maybe a half-day program if they seemed up to it. (Since I’m writing them with attachment issues, that would make leaving Din for the day, or even part of the day, difficult.) Obviously many children do daycare and are fine, but that time away from home/caregiver can be really hard on them and they do get tired of it (just like adults do being away at work all day). And when your kiddos can yeet things with their mind when they get upset, probably better to ease them into it.

But man oh man what a precious image!! Rows of tiny little backpacks lined up at the door, ready to go. Din packing frog nuggets or whatever into tiny little lunchboxes. A whole little line of Yoditos toddling after Dad on their way to school, with their little backpacks on their backs and their little lunchboxes swinging in their hands. Arriving at school and running off to play with their friends. Sitting at circle time, clapping and cooing through all their favorite songs. Rushing over to Dad when he arrives - or maybe being so involved they tell him they’re not ready to go home and they _do_ like school after all! Also I think Din would be a parent who always genuinely wants to know what the kids did at school that day, which is awesome.

~~Din would also totally be that parent I would have to spend fifteen minutes persuading that no really, it’s okay, you can leave, I swear I will call you if something happens, bless his heart~~


	121. Chapter 121

Anonymous:

How did Din react when his babies started to say their first words??

Ooops-i-arted:

Din: Uh, hello?

Yoditos: Hello?

Din: HOLY SHIT YOU TALK

Yoditos: Shit! Shit! Shit!

Din: Shit

~~Because I can’t resist talking child development~~ as far as language development goes, so far I’m thinking that since the Kaminoans were keeping the clones on track for development, they can talk. (The older ones anyway, obviously the babies can’t, and the toddler ones are babbling and/or have basic words and few phrases.) However free talk and expression was punished and quashed, they were only allowed to talk during speech instruction, so their only conversation is with each other, which is rare because they can just communicate through the Force anyway. So they didn’t really have conversational skills.

When Din picks them up, they are too shy around him to talk at first, since they’re used to adults punishing them for speaking. Din is VERY surprised when they start parroting him. When he starts talking back to them, the way he does to OG Yodito, they realize that this is a person who _wants_ to talk to them! _Wants_ to hear what they have to say and really listen to it! So they talk and talk and talk from then on. And Din never knew peace from that moment.

As for OG Yodito, as soon as he sees his brothers talking and sees how much attention his dad lavishes on them for talking? Oh, he’s gonna talk if it kills him, because NO ONE GETS MORE OF DAD’S ATTENTION THAN ME. (He also figures out, quickly, that using words gets many attentions. Sometimes more than buttons!)


	122. Chapter 122

Anonymous:

101 Yoditos not fully understanding keldabe kisses and just headbutting each other and everyone in the Babysitting squad

ooops-i-arted:

Oh yes, most certainly. Kids that age have a…. limited understanding of the term “gentle.”

Cara and IG-11 tolerate it well enough and Din thinks it’s cute, but it gets them the Stern Voice out of Omera and Kuiil, who tell them in no uncertain terms to never do that again. (Winta is a mixed bag; sometimes she giggles and plays along but sometimes if they get too rough she doesn’t like it.)


	123. Chapter 123

Anonymous:

Do the Yoditos eventually choose names of their own? Or are they still cool with numbers even centuries later?

Ooops-i-arted:

I haven’t really thought about it too much tbh. I do think they would ultimately choose names of their own. These children were stripped of their individuality and sense of self while at Kamino. Right now numbers are “normal” to them still, but when they’re old enough to really understand and process what happened to them, I think they would want to reclaim their sense of self and forge a new identity with their own name. Maybe some would incorporate their old number, but many would want to choose something they feel represents them.

They all proudly claim the surname of Djarin, though.

Their “names” right now are kind of placeholders, and definitely influenced by me, the writer, wanting to keep the familiarity of “Yod’ika” in all their names and not give them random names that would be harder for a casual reader to keep track of. (Also, Din doesn’t really fuss about names in the show. So I think it’s in-character for him not to worry about it for the kids. And for now, they’ll definitely follow whatever their Dad does.) So for now they’ll stay numbered in the fic. But realistically I think they would ultimately want to choose their own names.


	124. Chapter 124

glamorousgamine:

When the Yoditos don’t want to hear something, do they simply fold their ears so the tips plug into the canal?

ooops-i-arted:

Now that’s an idea! As long as it doesn’t hurt their ears to be folded so far, I don’t see why not.

Din: Ad’ike, eat your dinner.  
Yoditos: Our auditory sensors are off, Dad


	125. Chapter 125

msjody1313:

What was the 99 Yodes' reaction to Din taking off his helmet in front of them the first time? Did he adopt them immediately or did it take awhile? Was the adoption vow done en masse or did he have to say it to each kid individually? Did OG help his brothers understand what was going on? Sooooo many questions! :)

ooops-i-arted:

Did you read my mind because I’ve been thinking about this!! I’ve seen so many adorable ficlets of Baby Yoda freaking out the first time Din takes off his helmet, but…realistically, Baby Yoda has probably developed object permanence. And it’s my headcanon that Force-sensitive kids develop that in relation to people even faster, because even if they can’t see someone they can sense they’re close by instinctively using the Force. So much as I love those cute little fics they aren’t particularly realistic to me. But that’s the fun of the 101 AU! The Yoditos are all on different levels of development! We CAN have our cake and eat it too!

Din is nervous the first time he takes his helmet off, he’s so used to no one seeing his face. At first they just stare, sort of confused (Dad never takes his helmet off! is he supposed to be doing this???) but slowly their ears go up and up and up. It’s still their Dad and they still love him even though he’s a weird-looking ugly human. They’re so curious; Din has to give everyone a turn to pat and explore his face (no, don’t poke me in the eye, ad’ika) and play with his hair (OUCH no pulling). They’re weirdly fascinated by it and for a while, every time Din takes his helmet off he has to stop and let everyone marvel at his face, touching or otherwise (Din sets boundaries/you-have-to-ask-first rules about that VERY quickly). But eventually they get used to it and soon enough, Dad’s human face (although weird and strange like all human faces, but we won’t tell him that because we love him) is just as normal as his helmet face. They understand the “only we can see Dad’s face” rule once Din explains he doesn’t take off his helmet in front of anyone but them (and Boga Jr., because she is also a clan member, they argue*) and become excellent helpers in maintaining that rule, because 1. they really like that they’re the only ones so special they get to see Dad’s face and 2. telling other people they can’t come in because Dad doesn’t have his helmet on is really exciting because they don’t normally get to tell adults what to do.

Pretty much all the older kids realize this is just Dad taking off a helmet, but the first time Din takes the helmet off in front of the babies they all just start screaming and crying because STRANGER DANGER and it takes a while before they figure out that weird-ass human face is also Dad. But once they figure that out they’re good. Ika’ika likes to grab Din’s nose.

As for the gai bal manda, I don’t think Din did it at first. There were so many kids, he quickly realized he’d never be able to take care of them himself, and felt he couldn’t adopt them and would have to find them a new home instead. But then he went to Sorgan, had his friends help, and realized there _was_ a way he could raise them all as their father. It’s a scary thought, being a single dad of 101 kids, let alone kids with weird-ass Jedi sorcery he doesn’t understand, almost all of which are clones with unknown genetic manipulation done to them that could lead to unknown health issues in the future. But by then he loves them all and could never give them up. So he adopts them all.

Din definitely adopted all these kids one by one, telling each of them “I know your name as my child” with his full attention on them. From experience I can tell you kids starved for attention fight for it and hoard their favorite adult’s attention jealously. Din would’ve seen this behavior by now, and while it’s insanely difficult to give anyone more than two seconds of individual attention when he’s got 101 to try and provide that attention for, he’s damn well going to do his best. Every child will know that he is adopting them not just because they’re part of the group, but because he wants that child to be his son.

(OG was adopted first, of course. Din doesn’t play favorites but in this case it seemed fitting. OG could almost burst with pride and happiness, and even a hundred years later, if you asked him he’d say it’s one of his best and most treasured memories.)

*I typed that line as a throwaway Typical Kid Logic thing but…..this kind of implies Din also gai bal manda’d Boga Jr.??? Do Mandalorians have an adoption ritual thing for pets?? Would Din’s tribe allow an animal/pet to see their faces or are they very serious about the “no living thing” thing??? Now I can’t stop thinking about it…

#din staring deep into boga jr.'s eyes 'i know your name as my pet boga jr.' #the kids solemnly looking on. she makes the varactyl sound and licks din's face.


	126. Chapter 126

anonymous:

I love the headcannons you are creating about the "101 Yoditos and How They Grew". Especially the insights into how OG Yod has some delays due to his life experience, and how Din deals with that. The results of abuse and neglect are so often not physical that we can be blindsided by them - and even reading about the situation in a fictional setting can increase our empathy. And then we can share that empathy with others. Thanks.

ooops-i-arted:

Thank you! I’m glad you’re enjoying it, because I sure am. A lot of it is sourced from my own experiences or knowledge, directly or indirectly (and so is stuff in From A Certain Child’s Point of View).

I currently work in a program that mainly serves low-income/at-risk children and there is a lot more trauma, delays, etc. and I’ve learned so much more about it in the past few years. So as soon as I saw Baby Yoda - even though I _knew_ it was constraints from the puppet and such ~~because I don’t believe for a second actual child development was ever a consideration~~ \- I was like, yeah, this kid has delays and has trauma. Babey. Must protecc. Must provide access to speech therapy. DIN DO A PARENT TEACHER CONFERENCE WITH MEEEEEEEEEE


	127. Chapter 127

glamorousgamine:

I just read an article on the Teletubbies sketch “The lion and Bear” and how it unintentionally gave an entire generation of children nightmares. How would Din and the babysitting brigade deal with the 101 watching something like that on one of their educational holos and now being terrified that a d'oemir bear might be waiting around the corner to eat them? Also nightmares.

ooops-i-arted:

You never know what’s going to scare a kid, or what thought process is going on in that little brain. (For example I was scared of drains and vents when I was little, just because the idea of me or anything falling down there and disappearing forever was just scary. No logical reason/trigger for that that I remember, either.) Din generally prevents them from seeing anything with laboratories, doctors, etc because he knows those things remind them of Kamino and scare them, and tries to review what media they’re consuming to make sure it won’t be too upsetting. But it’s a wild guess what else might scare them, and he has 101 all with different opinions. One child is scared to death of Dora the Space Explorer’s nemesis, Swiper the Vulptilla, because he’s all spiky and scary-looking and another thinks Swiper the Vulptilla is the coolest and wants a plushie of him. (And a third kid thinks it’s hilarious to take the second kid’s plush and chase the first kid around with it.)

Din finds out the hard way that losing a parent is now a massive fear when they watch some kid’s holofilm where the parents are kidnapped in an obvious plot setup to let the kids be the heroes, but the 101 just cry incessantly and worse, refuse to let Din out of their sight, even when it’s time to sleep. (Don’t even ask what going to the ’fresher was like.) It’s two weeks before he convinces them to sleep in their own beds and not keep sneaking out to watch him all night to make sure he doesn’t disappear. (As a preventative measure, Space Bambi is added to the ban list after that.)

Of course, when they are scared, at least the kids have the biggest baddest bounty hunter in the parsec looking after them. More than once a half-asleep Din has just gotten out his blaster and done a nighttime patrol for “monsters” just because it’s quicker than persuading his little one to go back to sleep with there-are-no-monsters logic attempts. Anyone who is still really, really scared can just sleep tucked between their dad and Boga Jr. and know they’re safe.

It’s also a reliable way of handling nightmares. A little fear just means some cuddles and a bit of rocking to go back to sleep, but a really bad dream means Din just takes them back to his room. Especially if they’re being loud, so they don’t wake up the others, but also because some one-on-one time turns it from a scary experience to a positive one. (Every once in a while someone will fake a nightmare to get extra cuddles/attention, but Din usually lets it slide.)

Otherwise Din just handles the fears as they come as straightforward and logically as possible. Getting lost in the woods? Stay by me or IG-11, we won’t let you get lost, and even if you do we can track you back down. Drowning in the ponds? Teach safety skills and being smart and having a buddy with you at all times. Scared of the dark? Din keeps a nightlight in the kids’ room. Bad guys coming back to take them away? Don’t worry, Daddy has a very big gun that makes them turn into pretty sparkles. (That’s when Din finds out that although amban rifle ammo is expensive and shouldn’t be wasted, demonstrations for the kids are a delight.)

On a more comedic note, thanks to the new trailer now I’m thinking of Cara taking the kids to see Wonder Woman 1984 because kids like superheroes right? But they just cry the entire time BECAUSE THAT MAN HAS DADDY’S FACE AND DADDY’S VOICE BUT HE’S **_MEAN_**

#cara has to apologize to din for the aftermath of that one...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This post was asked/answered/written long before We Can Be Heroes, but as soon as I reread the part about parents being kidnapped I immediately thought about how the kids would lose their damn minds over seeing "Dad" get kidnapped by scary aliens in that one.


	128. Chapter 128

glamorousgamine:

How would the 101 react to seeing Dad clean shaven for the first time?

ooops-i-arted:

*patpatpatpatpatpatpatpatpatpatpat*

“Ad’ike, you’ve been touching my face for five minutes. Please let me eat.”

The hands stay in their laps about thirty seconds. Then it’s back to touching. Din sighs. (The kids find Dad’s new smooth face equally as weird as his prickly hairy face, but their silent pact to Never Tell Dad He’s Ugly means they keep their commentary to themselves.)

glamorousgamine:

Given that maxwell lord is made to look more Portly than din, I wonder if Yod'ika 53?is gonna ask if that man is having a baby or if he ate too much food like dad

ooops-i-arted:

Oh my god I’m howling

Din catches Yod’ika 53 ~~or whichever one it was I’m too lazy to go look~~ acting out a very dramatic story of a son confronting his father who is a Bad Guy a few days later, except the dramatic confrontation is over food??? Children have the wildest stories when they play, trust me. Din hides out and watches for a while, it’s very entertaining.

(Luke: “Well at least no one’s hand is getting cut off.” Din: _“…..what?”)_


	129. Chapter 129

Anonymous:

Speaking of temper tantrums...how would Din handle little force users throwing insane temper tantrums??

Ooops-i-arted:

I guess it depends on what “insane” means? Overall a kid having a major tantrum means keeping them, yourself, and anyone else around safe while keeping further trauma to a minimum. So that would probably be Din’s priority in the moment, dealing whatever caused the tantrum afterward.

Episode 7 gives us a glimpse into how it would probably go. Din sees Baby hurting Cara and immediately picks him up to get him to stop. Baby is startled enough he does stop; it does make me wonder what Din would’ve done if Baby hadn’t stopped choking Cara. Probably remove him from the situation as much as possible on the ship. So I think that’s how it would go with the 101 AU - remove child from the situation upsetting them, try and startle them or soothe them out of the reaction. Once they’re calm, figure out what set them off and try and prevent it from happening again, and/or talking through it with them so they have a better strategy to handle it next time (ask Dad if he’s okay and if he and Cara are just playing, to use the Episode 7 example - easier since the 101 can talk). Also telling them in no uncertain terms that hurting someone else is unacceptable and should never be the reaction (unless someone bad is directly threatening them).

Din, at least, is armored and probably better equipped to handle any telekinetic tantrums that involve thrown items, or being thrown.


	130. Chapter 130

Anonymous:

How do you think Din would react to Luke talking to him about the Light/Dark side of the force??

Ooops-i-arted:

I think he’d be kind of bemused by all this Jetii sorcery but figure out how to process it through a more Mandalorian lens. Light Side = being honorable, looking after your clan, keeping a cool head in battle? Yes good. Dark Side = dishonorable, being cruel to others including children, selfishness? No bad.

Luke is like “yeah, that works.” And he’s such a friendly bean I think he’d be totally enthusiastic about melding Jedi and Mandalorian values into lessons he can pass on to the kids that encourage all that Light Side stuff - inner peace, self-control, trusting in the Force and using it for greater good rather than personal gain - while incorporating Mandalorian stuff - protect and defend your clan, look out for other Mandalorians, speak Mando’a. It provides a good base for the kids and as they grow, they can find their own way of following both the Way and the Light Side.


	131. Chapter 131

msjody1313:

Space tooth-fairy?

ooops-i-arted:

Things Din wonders about lying awake at night unable to sleep because there are too many worries about the kids: Does this species lose teeth or are these their permanent teeth? What age are they gonna fall out and how will I know if that’s normal? When did I lose my baby teeth and how did my parents handle that? Wish I could ask them…

Thanks to this ask I now know how difficult it is to find images of adult Yoda’s teeth, but they do seem to be significantly larger than Baby Yoda’s teeth. So while we don’t know the development of the species, I don’t think them losing teeth as their mouth grows is an unreasonable assumption. (Perhaps multiple times, since they’re such a long-lived species? Who knows.)

If you compare their development to humans, however, they’re still too young to be losing teeth yet. But that doesn’t mean they aren’t exposed to it. Maybe one of the Sorgan children loses a tooth, and to children who’ve never been introduced to the concept before, HOLY SHIT ARE YOU OKAY DO YOU NEED THE MAGIC HAND???? Luckily the other children explain, no, your baby teeth are supposed to fall out, you put them under your pillow, and then you get a credit chit from the Space Tooth Fairy!

Din finds a few of his oldest punching each other in the face later that day and when he demands to know WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING he is cheerfully told that _they_ want credits from the Space Tooth Fairy too, and they don’t wanna wait until they’re old enough. Din spends the next twenty minutes persuading them to be patient, and in a stroke of genius suggests that if they want to earn credits they should do chores. (”But Dad, we don’t have any fobs. How are we supposed to hunt a bounty??” “I meant like…. clean up your toys.” “Oh. :(”)

A few weeks later Boga Jr. loses a tooth and it’s chaos because Din has 101 kids hell-bent on bounty hunting the Space Tooth Fairy and catching her, and somehow through that he has to evade them all and hide a credit chit in her nest.


	132. Chapter 132

Anonymous:

We already know the Yoditos would give Din presents for Father’s Day but what if they also give him gifts on Mother’s Day too?? He is their only parent and that isn’t changing anytime soon

Ooops-i-arted:

Nah. After all, he’s their Dad, not their Mom! That would be silly, to give him presents on Mother’s Day!

Instead Din encourages them to use the day to do nice things for the moms of the village (”no not frogs, make them a picture or something”) and/or show some appreciation to the Babysitter Brigade. They help Winta make some things for Omera in particular. Maybe Din allows Winta use of the kitchen and his supervision so she can make Omera cookies or something. (The kids “help.” The ensuing mess is spectacular.)


	133. Chapter 133

Anonymous:

Space Christmas/Hanukkah! (Or some other holiday where kids are given presents)

Ooops-i-arted:

Life Day seems to be the general Star Wars equivalent and in SWTOR, at least, it’s celebrated galaxy-wide and seems well-known. So there’s no reason afaik for it not to be celebrated on Sorgan, or for Din to not know about it.

I’d think each planet/region/culture would have their own spin on things so while the celebrations are mostly Sorgan’s usual ones (maybe infusing their Life Day Orbs with krill-based dye to make them blue?), Cara has some things from Alderaan she feels nostalgic enough to share, Kuiil has traditions from Ugnaught culture, and Din of course will share anything Mandalorians traditionally do with his clan. So the decorations and celebrations and foods are all a multicultural mix of different things. The village is small and close-knit so there’s plenty of public gift exchanges - making each other food, passing around items you know your neighbor needs, etc. Din makes a supply run in the _Crest_ and brings everyone back tools and materials that are usually harder to get on Sorgan. (Like metal stuff - since the buildings are almost entirely wood I kind of assumed metal is much more scarce there.) A makeshift traditional wroshyr branch (made of native Sorgan wood and decorated with blue ribbon dyed from the krill) is hung in the middle of the village and the area is set up as a public celebration space for everyone to hang out at.

As for the kids, Life Day is nothing short of magical. They’ve never gotten to spend days playing happily under pretty decorations and stuffing themselves with all sorts of sweets. They are even more excited when they hear they get PRESENTS! Din gets everyone their own special toy he thinks they would like - not wanting anyone to feel lost or ignored in the shuffle - as well as a big playset of some sort they can all share. (Maybe a big Mandalorian Action Battle Playset with lots of figurines and various terrain and buildings. Or an actual playground set for the backyard.) Din also helps the kids make little handmade gifts for all their friends and the babysitting brigade, little Life Day orbs and snacks and cards and such.

Din is surprised and gratified that so many people give his kids presents, too. Several parents of older kids gift him hand-me-downs they don’t need anymore but are in good condition (Ika’ika goes nuts over the squeaker toys). Even some baby clothes fit the oldest ones and kids play dress-up delightedly, decorating their heads with leftover bows and ribbons. Din gets a ridiculous amount of cute holos.

The adults all exchange gifts too. Din gives Winta and Omera some offworld supplies, maybe cloth for clothes; Winta is very excited to be treated like a grown-up and proudly gives their return gift of food and new blankets. Din has brought blurrg food and supplies for Kuiil, a new big gun for Cara, and even grudgingly gives IG-11 some high-grade oil for his joints. IG-11 and Kuiil tune up the Crest in return, although Cara just hands him a massive bottle of liquor of unknown origin, assures him it’s good stuff and after the kids crash from all their Life Day treats, he’ll have earned it. (She’s right.)

#i tend to think life day is A Thing but celebrated differently on different planets/sectors with lots of local variations #endless worldbuilding fun!

thehollyraven said: *scuttles in* what would Din + the Village do for Best Girl Boga Jr pls I must know-

ooops-i-arted:

How did I forget her WHOOPS

Boga Jr.’s favorite part of the holiday is FOOD. She already has a rather questionable diet; Din buys her good-quality vegetation-based food but the kids feed her scraps constantly so she’s very used to and loves people food and now there’s food EVERYWHERE for her to sample! And by now she’s such a commonly accepted sight around the village everyone wants to sneak her a treat. (Just make sure Din doesn’t catch you. YOU ARE RUINING HER DIET, SHE IS SUPPOSED TO BE EATING PLANTS _ONLY._ )

Otherwise the kids make her some pictures and Din Space googles “homemade varactyl treats” and finds something they can all cook for her and feed her. Cara helpfully collects all the holos she has of Boga Jr. bowling someone over into one collection and shares it with the kids.

#obvs boga jr's favorite person to just rocket into is din


	134. Chapter 134

Anonymous:

Din (and Kuiil) would 100% build a playground for the Yoditos. With different play sets for all different stages of development

ooops-i-arted:

Omg they would get so into it too

Din: My children need the BEST playground  
Kuiil: I will build the BEST playground, so that everyone may see HOW ONE CAN WIN THEIR FREEDOM WITH THEIR HANDS

It is an absolute marvel and the kids adore it. It’s sized for them, which is so rare in a world where everything’s bigger (but there’s still access hatches for Din so he can drag out anyone who tries to hide in the nooks and crannies and get out of bedtime). Most of the spaces are open-topped and wide enough and for Din and Boga Jr. to walk through, so while it’s sized for the kids they can still include their dad, their pet, and their friends from the Sorgan village. Kuiil builds the swings low enough they can get in themselves and they love Force-pushing each other. (Din quickly has to establish a limit on how hard you can Force-push your brother once yeeting off the swing ensues.) Rows of Yodes can go down the slide at the same time, squealing with delight. (Boga Jr. can also go down the slide, scattering Yodlings as she goes. They enjoy it; Din does not.) For the older ones there is a climbing wall they adore and that Din approves of (because it keeps him from having to jetpack up to some damn tree while asking “how the hell did you even get _up_ here”). The littles have their area too, with age-appropriate tunnels and low ramps to explore, with a low wall around it so that their older siblings can climb over and join them but the little ones can’t really get out without adult help. (It takes Ika’ika a full week to manage to escape it.) In a stroke of genius Kuiil installs a few “steering” stations throughout that are a copy of the _Razor Crest_ ’s controls, complete with joysticks and shifter knobs. The kids love “driving” the ship, but show no mercy over stealing the various shifter knobs, and more than once Din has broken up a fight and simply confiscated the damn things for his own sanity.

Din thanks Kuiil a million times and keeps bringing over homemade uj’alayi for him because not only do the kids love it, it wears them out and bedtime and such is SO much easier now.


	135. Chapter 135

Anonymous:

“They enjoy it; Din does not.” Feels like that sums up a lot of the AU lol

ooops-i-arted:

Din loves his sons, they are his pride and joy, he would not trade them for all the beskar in the galaxy, but _could they go just one day without raising his blood pressure._

Caring for children has great rewards, but it is a _lot_ of work.


	136. Chapter 136

Anonymous:

I feel like Din’s cape has somehow turned into the ultimate blanket for the kids

ooops-i-arted:

Oh god it’s gotta be so nasty. The snot and the sneezes and the coughs and the vomit and the pee and oh my god I hope he washes it VERY regularly.

But yes, Dad’s cape is beloved. Not only is it soft and warm and nice, it smells like Dad too, and being wrapped in the cape is about as close as you can get to being held by Dad when Dad can’t actually hold you. It’s fun to hide under it and play peekaboo (whether Din is wearing it or not) or use as a makeshift fort or picnic blanket.

Din probably has to invest in a few more out of the same fabric because the kids keep stealing it. And make tiny miniature capes and blankets so they can have their own for when they’re playing bounty hunter. (They still prefer to steal Din’s. He asks why and all he gets is “Well it’s just _better.”_ )


	137. Chapter 137

anonymous:

I share your apprehension that Disney will do its usual money-making but craptastic job on Mandalorian season 2. Thank god for creative fan writers like you😁 A question on your 101 Yoditos - what would the Armorer's reaction be if she survived Navarro and got to meet the new Clan Djarin? I hope it would be a mix of joy and dread at the idea of making 101 tiny helmets.

ooops-i-arted:

I mean, for the sequel trilogy Disney merrily threw their established trio of heroes out to dry when they thought Kylo Ren being woobified would make them more money. AND it’s the hellhole year of 2020. But you’re right, there’s always fanfic!

I imagine the Armorer would look more at the big picture. So she’d be glad to see so many new little foundlings come to the fold - they are the future, after all. Actually getting to experience her tribe’s stoic beroya being absolutely swarmed by tiny green Yoditos is A Sight, though. But she’s happy for them, and offers Din what help she can. Probably guiding him in what he should pass down to his clan, Mandalorian traditions the kids can start participating in, Mando’a children’s holos, etc.


	138. Chapter 138

msjody1313:

Ohmygahhd--could you imagine space Halloween and 101 little costumes and 101 little pumpkin-shaped treat buckets and gahhhhh what would Din dress Ika'ika up as????

ooops-i-arted:

Oh my goddddddd that’s so cute I can’t. Just think about all of them toddling up to the door to say trick or treat, ears all perked up and buckets held out!

A lot of them want to be Mandalorians. Din debates it, thinking about the whole “my culture is not a costume” thing but ultimately decides if it means a lot to the kids, who are Mandalorians themselves now that he’s officially adopted them, it wouldn’t be a bad thing. (Also OG Yodito had already decided he is going to be Just Like Dad come hell or high water and well, Din doesn’t really want to face the tantrum he’d get from telling him no.) He recruits Cara and Kuiil and Omera and IG-11 into staying up all night painting outlines of Mandalorian armor pieces onto shirts for the kids to wear, and then the kids decorate them themselves the next day. (There are lots of clumsily painted mudhorn signets everywhere.)

Of course there’s other costumes too. A few dress up in krill suits (a popular costume on Sorgan) or other animal costumes - little baby banthas and tauntauns and of course some varactyls. A handful of Jedi robes and pilot suits and princess/Senator dresses and, to Din’s consternation that he tries to hide for their sake, a few dressed up as droids. Boga Jr. gets a mythosaur costume, and some of the kids who went as Mandalorians proudly ride her into “battle” aka trick-or-treating.

I just can’t decide for Ika’ika though!! A cute little furry tauntaun costume with horns curling around his big ears? Maybe a wampa since he’s almost-white himself? But imagine him in a little blue krill costume with big antennae sticking out of his head! Or as a little astromech droid! IN ONE OF THOSE BLOW-UP BB-8 COSTUMES OMG. (Although Din would be picking the babies’ costumes, and I doubt he’d let them be a droid.) There are just too many possibilities and they’re all so cute.


	139. Chapter 139

msjody1313:

Imagine OG overhearing a convo between some older Sorgan boys and during dinner, in front of all his brothers plus Cara, Kuill, Winta, and Omera he says, "Dad, was does (euphemism for sex) mean?"

ooops-i-arted:

They all didn’t know it was possible for Din to spittake out of a straw, but whatever Din is drinking goes spraying everywhere.

Din tries to sidestep the question but it’s too late. The kids now know The Word gets A Reaction. Dad spit his drink, Cara is howling, Kuiil’s eyebrows have raised up into his goggles, and Winta is giving careful I Toooootally Don’t Know That Word But Does It Really Mean That Mama? looks at Omera who is studiously ignoring them and trying not to giggle at a word thrown around for laughs in her own childhood.

The kids, now knowing it’s an instant attention-getter, are happy to say The Word frequently and loudly. No matter how many times Din tells them We Don’t Say That Word and refuses to answer the question “Why?” with anything but “we just don’t.”


	140. Chapter 140

Anonymous:

Idk if you ever had a slip and slide but I remember playing with one every summer when I was a kid. Now I just picture the Yoditos playing and force pushing their brothers to go even faster while Din has a heart attack

ooops-i-arted:

Lmaooo the kids are yeeting themselves and each other at previously unforeseen speeds with water + the Force. It doesn’t help that Boga Jr. and half the village children are also participating, and Cara also immediately jumped right in and is encouraging everyone to go faster. All Din can picture is them slamming into a tree or concussing themselves on a rock in the ground or breaking a limb or -

IG-11: Injuries on a water play device are statistically unlikely. In the New Republic, there has only been one confirmed water slide-related death in the past five years.  
Din: SO IT COULD STILL HAPPEN


	141. Chapter 141

Anonymous:

I hope Din does something nice for Omera given the fact he seems to be running to her nearly every week with one or more of the Yoditos in his arms

ooops-i-arted:

Absolutely. Din is ETERNALLY grateful for all her help and advice. (And while I don’t ship it, I _adore_ the idea of these two becoming their own little Single Parent Support Group.)

Din is bad at expressing thanks in a socially normal way but he will always do anything Omera needs if it’s something he can help with. If he goes on a supply run or bounty hunt and knows she needs something - or even just has a favorite treat she can only get offworld - he always picks it up for her. Her conservator breaks down and before you know it Din went and got the part it needs and has roped Kuiil into helping him fix it. Winta is always welcome over at Din’s place; if Omera is going on a day trip or just needs some quiet for a while, Din will happily keep an eye on her. Din is surprised but very gratified the first time Omera comes to get his opinion on how to handle something with Winta, and is honored she values his input and seeks his advice.

Also I can definitely see Din being a positive role model/male figure in Winta’s life, which is important to Omera, that her daughter has another adult she can seek out if she has something she doesn’t want to bring to her mom. (Although it was surprising when Winta got a note from the teacher saying she got in a fight and bloodied another student’s nose. “I told Din they were bullying me, Mama, and he taught me the best way to punch someone!”)

#i love the idea of winta tagging along and din is just like 'guess i'll teach her what i was learning at the that age' #here's how to fly the ship here's how to kill a man


	142. Chapter 142

msjody1313:

Is Din ticklish? Do the kids know? Do they use it to their advantage?

ooops-i-arted:

Yes, yes, and yes.

At first it’s just normal play. Din tickles them, they tickle back, they all laugh. But the Yoditos are smart. Gradually they figure out that if you poke Dad in just the right place, in just the right way, he will jump or flinch or yelp or do something else funny. And that’s fun! Now it’s a game! And when kids really love a game, they want to play it _all the time._

Din is screwed now. At any given moment one of his beloved womp rats is gonna crawl up his bed, a countertop, a crib, or even Boga Jr. to jab him in That Place in the ribs. It’s a reflex, he can’t stop the jump or the funny squawky yelp sound, and suddenly he’s surrounded by giggling Yoditos.

Mostly he puts up with the game. (Especially because it is genuinely hard to sneak up on him, and if the kids manage it they deserve their reward of seeing his reaction.) But when the kids try and use it to weasel out of bedtime or continue after he’s told them many times, seriously and sternly, to stop, it’s time for The Thinking Place. (Or to just ignore them completely. But that usually leads to a group of caterwauling Yoditos.)

#din stubbornly ignoring several children screaming as loud as they can inches away #welcome to my life din


	143. Chapter 143

Anonymous:

Din 100% goes prematurely grey because of the Yoditos

ooops-i-arted:

Lol definitely. The kids don’t mind, though. “Your hair matches ours now, Buir! Yay!”

#they love their ugly dad no matter how he looks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Yoditos thinking that Din, with the face of Pedro Pascal, is stupendously ugly because Alien Perceptions Of Attractiveness will never not be funny to me.


	144. Chapter 144

glamorousgamine:

What about a trampoline? Major fun, major hazard

ooops-i-arted:

Oh god. Cara brings one home and Din walks out to find his children yeeting themselves several feet up in the air, giggling and saying “Look, Daddy, it’s like we have a jetpack!” Din dies inside.

To be fair, he has reason to be worried. Young children don’t really know their own limits, and that would include these guys and the Force. We see in the show that Baby Yoda doesn’t stop until he is stopped or passes out when he uses the Force (the mudhorn, Force choking, etc.). So imagining that happening while they’re suspending themselves high in the air is definitely something Din has nightmares about…

-

rpcvliz:

Do any of the Yoditos wonder if Omera or Cara will be their mommy? 😉

ooops-i-arted:

Nah, they just know they have THE best ba’vodue in the parsec! Auntie Omera is the best when you need some peace and quiet and Dad is busy, and she always has some yummy treats and spare toys around. Meanwhile Auntie Cara is the one you go find when Dad says no, you can’t do The Thing, because Aunt Cara is ALWAYS up for doing stuff you’re not usually allowed to.


	145. Chapter 145

Anonymous:

Since I read the suggestion about the trampoline, the lines of "Five Little Monkeys Jumpin' on the Bed" just won't quit running through my head. What if, instead of Cara and a trampoline it was Winta who showed OG Yodito to jump on a bed while playing? Would Din find multiple Yoditos bouncing on his bunk? Or the little guys jumping up and down in their own beds like popping corn kernels? I could imagine the older kids "helping" their tiny brothers to play too. Would it all end in tears?

ooops-i-arted:

Omg Winta is so much bigger, one jump on the bed and everyone goes flying exactly like popcorn kernels lmaooooo

I feel like given how little sleep Din is probably surviving on, when he had the credits (and was harassed enough by his friends*) he might’ve gotten a nicer bed than that hellish looking bunk on the Razor Crest, and it isn’t long before the kids find it is PERFECT for bouncing on. Din comes back one day to find dozens of Yoditos trying to rocket themselves up to the ceiling while Boga Jr. is trying to snap them out of midair with her big snappy jaws.

Hopefully it wouldn’t end in tears; the kids are very good at using the Force to soften their landings, but they’re always at risk for overextending themselves. And since I care for children myself and have reamed more than one child for carelessly yeeting themselves on the playground and almost injuring themselves (or seen them actually get hurt) I’m gonna have to side with Din and say they should not be doing this and the behavior should be curbed, or channeled into a safer way of expressing it. (Din finds a bunch of old mattresses on his next supply run and sets up a wider jumping area for the kids with a designated perimeter you can’t jump in, so there’s a better cushion in case they do forget to break their fall?)

*Kuiil & Omera: You know, it’s important you take care of yourself and get decent sleep so you can be the best parent you can possibly be  
Cara: BUY A DECENT BED YOU LOSER


	146. Chapter 146

msjody1313:

I know the krill ponds aren't *that* deep, but maybe it would be a good idea to teach the kids how to swim...

ooops-i-arted:

Any amount of water deep enough to cover their face is enough for a kid to drown in. So yes, they should know how to swim. Plus it’s great exercise and so much fun to splash around in!

Din really emphasizes safety (no going around the ponds by yourself, these are the villages’ food and income source NOT a place to play unless you have asked and gotten permission, etc) but I always thought there was a little frog pond dug out by the house they were in, so the kids can play in that. It’s not super deep. They all have cute little frog floaties. Boga Jr. helps supervise and will yank out anyone who flails too much. Din watches them like a hawk and almost never alone (unless he has a very small group) because all it takes is not noticing once, and drowning is usually a quiet thing.

I think the kids would really enjoy playing in the water, splashing, chasing each other and the frogs. Din can even sit the babies in a plastic tub with an inch of water in the bottom and close supervision and lots of water toys. Best way to spend a hot summer afternoon.


	147. Chapter 147

Anonymous:

What would happen if Din found out where OG Yodito was actually from and could reunite him with his original parents or at least someone else of his species? And what about the rest of the 101 Yoditos?

ooops-i-arted:

I haven’t thought about this too much tbh. I imagine that the sheer amount of work of managing and caring for 101 children every day would leave Din with very little spare time to find out the original species/homeworld of his babies. Although he would be able to ask the _Ghost_ crew and the Skywalker-Solo clan for help in this AU, at least.

But then…..what if they do find the 101′s original species/homeworld/family? Din’s heart hurts when he thinks of giving up all his sons. Anyway, OG Yodito is the only one who might, presumably have family - the others are all clones. Will their people accept them or reject them? What if they want the kids back but the kids don’t want to go? Or what if the kids want to go but they’re rejected by their people? What if they want to take the children and for Din to cut off all contact? Will they be good caretakers for the kids? Will the kids really be happier? So many what ifs, and all very scary for one single dad who just wants the best for his kids, but is afraid of losing them too, and if he’s really being honest with himself, does feel the selfish urge to keep them regardless.

Whatever happens, I think Din would set aside his own feelings and choose whatever he felt was best for the children, whether that means keeping them, giving them up, or working out a co-parenting situation with whoever OG Yodito’s birth parents are. (The last one probably being the most likely - even if the kids are willing to get to know their own people, and OG wants to be reunited with his birth parents, they’re still very attached to Din at this point and, bare minimum, would want the security of a familiar person to help them navigate all these huge life upheavals. Also Din has been the only real parent all the clones have ever known. I don’t think they would want to actually leave him.)


	148. Chapter 148

pomrania said: Beh, why have a brOTP when you can have a brOT3? Cara+Omera BFFs4lyf

ooops-i-arted: This is absolutely true, and damn what a brot3. Nothing’s threatening that village ever.

rpcvliz said: Is the frog population endangered with 101 Yoditos running around? 🐸

ooops-i-arted: Probably. Kids aren’t very good at understanding self-control or why they need to limit their consumption. Din tries to mitigate it as much as he can, at least

glamorousgamine said: If trampoline parks exist in the GFFA could Din take them to one? The foam cube pit is made for yeeting.

ooops-i-arted:Omg that’d be perfect. Now that’s a perfect place to celebrate birthdays or go when the kids have earned a special treat! Din hates dragging them out of there, though, they’re WAY too good at hiding in the foam cube pit.

rpcvliz said: 😂😂😂 Poor Din! Will he punish his boys or will her find their smeared faces adorable 😉?

ooops-i-arted: They weren’t supposed to be in Din’s things so yes, they are punished, no matter how adorable they look. Go to the Thinking Place and after a few minutes come back and tell Dad why you got into his things, and promise not to do it again. ESPECIALLY the snacks!!


End file.
